Crimson Rain
by AdaraLove
Summary: Yamamoto had always been the rock in their relationship; the one who would always support and comfort Gokudera whenever he had doubts or fears. But when Yamamoto experiences a tragic event and is overcome with immense guilt, it's up to Gokudera to be the rock in his place.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Hey guys, it's AdaraLove and __É__thelwyn again, and we're bringing you another roleplay ;D This story is our second 5980 attempt, but our third roleplay with Yamamoto and Gokudera so far. This story can be seen as a sequel of sorts to our other roleplays, Diffusing the Bomb and How to Seduce a Baseball Idiot, but you don't have to read those to understand this. This story is set in the distant future compared to those other stories as well, with the boys in their early twenties and living in Italy as part of the Vongola, so there is quite a time skip there. Ethelwyn and I are planning on writing more roleplays for these two in the future, and we are thinking of placing them within the same storyline, between How to Seduce a Baseball Idiot and this story, but we'll have to see lol. On another note, this story is filled with some angst and drama, so expect that going in. Also, it's rated M for a reason people, if you are uncomfortable with that or are not old enough to read it, then don't!  
_

_Hi there! This is Éthelwyn speaking. To those who follow us, welcome back, and to everyone else, I hope you'll enjoy this and take a look at our other works. Just like Adara said, this fic is set in the future, so think TYL! for the guys' looks *_* Different from our usual approach, this fic is more melancholy and a little dark, so please prepare yourselves for that. Also, this story will have two chapters, which is actually pretty short for us, as some of you will know ;D Still, we hope you'll enjoy it. If you do, please, leave us a review with your thoughts, because, for one, we really want to know what you think, and, also, you won't get to read the juicy second part if we don't get at least one review. Yeah, we're mean like that ;D_

_We do not own the characters or anything else associated with Katekyo Hitman Reborn. The rights belong to Akira Amano. Anyways we hope you guys enjoy our latest roleplay! =D_

* * *

"You should go to him. He needs you."

It was Tsuna's intuition that told him it was urgent. Gokudera didn't need to ask, and didn't need to know anything more. "I'm on my way."

He put away his cell and was on his bike in no time. The storm guardian was racing through the narrow alleys of the old part of the Italian town at top speed. People were jumping left and right, and pressing themselves against the walls as they heard the whining engine.

Gokudera didn't pay any heed to the enraged shouting that followed in his wake as he sped up the winding serpentines of the hill on which Yamamoto's and his summer home stood. It was a very old, small villa at the side of the hill. Its backside overlooked a lush valley of old olive trees. They had turned it into their little nest away from the buzzing stronghold of the Vongola Family. It was neither big nor fancy, but it was a nice and cozy building with history. The most special feature of the old villa that had won them over when they had looked for their own place was the big balcony before their bedroom that granted a beautiful view of the valley.

There was a wall and gate that separated their estate from the street, and big, old trees further shielded them from view. All of the Vongola were famous in this town. Usually, Yamamoto and Gokudera didn't mind this, and even the bomber had learned to be more open and get along well enough with the townspeople, but this was their home, their sanctuary, their little nest. Here, they wanted to have their peace and quiet, and their neighbors respected that.

When Gokudera rode up to the villa, a few rain drops started to fall. He didn't care and just left the bike at the front steps to their home. The urgent words of his boss still rang in his ears, and all he cared about was Yamamoto. The feisty Italian was pretty sure he knew where his lover would be if something bad had happened. He stormed into the building and raced up the stairs, taking two steps at a time.

Upon entering their bedroom, the storm guardian stopped in his tracks. In the middle of the floor, discarded like a crumpled, used tissue, lay Yamamoto's katana. A fearful, panicky gaze raced around the room until he saw the back of his lover out on the balcony. He was but a dark shadow against a blood red sun descending toward the horizon. Even though the sight assured Gokudera that his lover had returned from his mission in one piece, the sword lying on the floor right in front of him was proof enough that something must be horribly wrong.

The katana was Yamamoto's most precious possession besides his Vongola gear. It was his father's sword. The rain guardian had always treasured it, and treated it with the utmost care. For him to have thrown it to the floor and left it there, something very, very bad must have happened. Gokudera swallowed audibly, begging to whatever God might listen to him that he would be able to help.

The storm guardian stepped out onto the balcony. Warm rain fell from the heavens. Yamamoto's shoulders were hunched as he stood in the falling rain, his face turned to the setting sun. As he approached his lover, the other didn't react in any way. There wasn't even a twitching muscle that assured him Yamamoto even registered his presence. Finally, Gokudera was close enough to the rain guardian to see his face. Pain and anguish were etched into the beautiful features that were usually lit up with happiness. It felt like it was tearing the storm guardian's heart apart to see his lover hurt in this way.

"Takeshi!"

The next second, his arms were tightly wrapped around the other. With a growth spurt sometime in his late teens, Gokudera had almost managed to catch up to Yamamoto's height. Only a few centimeters separated them, yet. Although he was burning to know what had happened, he kept silent for the moment; just holding his beloved and trying to make him feel safe and loved. The rain running down the swordsman's face might have been able to hide the tears, but the red eyes still gave him away. It pained the storm guardian to see his lover like this. He vowed to do everything in his power to make it better, to relieve the other's pain.

* * *

Dazed disbelief clouded his mind as Yamamoto stumbled his way into the Vongola estate with half of the men he had taken with him on his latest mission. Nothing made sense to the rain guardian anymore. _Nothing_.

He could hear the concerned murmurs of his men behind him as he blindly made his way down the hall towards Tsuna's office. Yamamoto had walked the familiar path enough times over the past year that he didn't need to be conscious of his actions as he stumbled his way down the hall on unsure feet and opened the ornately decorated doors of the head office.

Yamamoto didn't even realize he was in his boss' office until Tsuna was shouting out his name in concern. The dark-haired man blinked several times, his mind rousing from its turbulent thoughts as he brought his gaze up to meet the wide-eyed concern of his boss and best friend. Yamamoto quickly averted his eyes afterwards, and his stomach turned wildly. How did it look to Tsuna to see one of his closest friends come back from a retrieval mission with blood all over his suit?

"It…it didn't go as planned, Tsuna…" The dazed rain guardian choked out on shaking breath as he clenched his fists at his sides, the hand holding his sheathed katana (which he had forgotten to strap onto his back after the chaotic mission) shaking with a mixture of intense anger and grief. "Angelo is…dead…along with half of my men…"

There was a short silence then, the two of them unable to say anything as Yamamoto's words sunk in. The taller man didn't realize how more _**real**_ the whole scenario seemed after saying it out loud.

"I understand," Tsuna's quiet voice reached Yamamoto's ears the next second, his friend's tone understanding, although the rain guardian personally thought the other should feel disgusted and disappointed in him. "Go home and wash up, Yamamoto. I'll get the rest of the information from one of your men."

Yamamoto bowed then, his emotions starting to turn and twist inside of him erratically to the point that he didn't know if he wanted to scream, cry, throw up, or all three. Seeing as he couldn't even face the people around him (all of the Vongola would know what had transpired during his mission by the end of the day), the distraught swordsman walked as fast as he could out of the Vongola base.

The drive home…well, to be honest, Yamamoto couldn't even remember the drive home. It was like it had never existed. If only… if only his mission had never existed…

Feeling himself take in a shuddering breath as he stood in the entryway to the small villa that belonged to him and his lover, the dazed swordsman just leaned back against the front door as he covered his eyes with his free hand. At the thought of Gokudera, though, immense shame practically slammed into Yamamoto at top speed. He had never thought of Gokudera's reaction to his mission's outcome! What would the other think of him now? Would the other ever see him the same way again?!

His stomach turned so abruptly then that Yamamoto barely had time to make it to the closest bathroom before he upended his food for that day into the toilet.

After he was done retching his guts out, and feeling even weaker in the knees than before, Yamamoto feebly made his way over to the sink after flushing the contents of his stomach down the drain. From there, the young swordsman looked directly into the mirror overhead and stared straight on into his reflected image. His tan skin seemed paler, and his eyes…they were so dark and turbulent compared to their usually bright hazel color. He looked…lost…sick…confused…_horrible_…

That was when Yamamoto noticed the dried blood splattered all over his white, buttoned-up shirt and black suit jacket. He had always known it was there, but seeing it in the bright, bathroom light made it look even more grotesque than before.

And then, there were his hands. His hands were covered in blood, too.

Yamamoto's eyes widened in dismay as he stared down at his crimson stained flesh. This was Angelo's blood…one of his former comrades…one of his most trusted men…

All of a sudden, his hands felt heavy, and so did his chest. It was like the blood that covered him was beginning to weigh down on his conscience; like the iron contained within it wanted to drag him down into the earth where its former owner would soon be.

It was then that the usually composed man turned on the water in the sink to full blast and started to wash his hands at a frantic pace, unable to feel clean despite the fact that his hands were no longer a dark red from the blood anymore, as it was swirling down the drain. His hands were a bright red from his desperate scrubbing, though, which only dismayed the tall swordsman even more. Why wouldn't the red go away?!

Unable to take the sight anymore, Yamamoto turned off the sink, grabbed his sword (which he had dropped in the bathroom during his mad dash to the toilet), and stumbled out of the bathroom and up the stairs to his and Gokudera's bedroom. He needed to go to the balcony…he needed fresh air…he needed to stop thinking!

As soon as he stumbled into the room, he tossed his sword onto the floor without a care. He personally felt betrayed by it, even though he knew it wasn't his sword's fault for what happened; it was his own.

Pushing open the balcony doors the next second, Yamamoto staggered to the large, white, balcony banister, and leaned heavily against it. He stared out across the valley below him then as the sun just began to set, casting the world in a deep red. Yamamoto couldn't take anymore then. His shoulders slumped, and his head hung in defeat as he began to sob. It was like he couldn't escape it. Everything was trying to remind him of the terrible thing he had done; even the sky itself.

Wracking sobs shook the rain guardian's body as memories of the last few hours replayed in his head. Why had he done it? Why had he killed him?! He was usually so controlled over his own emotions, so how come he didn't control them then?! He had killed another man, a man who he was supposed to capture and take back to the headquarters for questioning, a man he had dined and laughed with, a man who had watched his back in the heat of battle, a man with a wife and two kids! He was a murderer!

Yamamoto didn't know how long he was out there, but soon, he felt warm drops of water splash against his head. The anguished swordsman brought his head back up to stare out at the red splashed valley as a light rain began to pelt at his skin. He felt his mind trying to help him by numbing his emotions, then. It was like it wanted to forget immediately about what had transpired, but Yamamoto knew that he would never forget, despite his automatic attempts. This was something that would haunt him. He would never forget about it, and nothing could redeem him.

The distraught rain guardian was startled from his thoughts as he heard footsteps approaching him. He didn't turn to look as the person came out onto the balcony beside him. His gut was telling him that it was Gokudera, but Yamamoto didn't care if it was his lover, or if it was someone from an enemy faction coming to assassinate him. Personally, both would be just as bad, although the assassination attempt sounded like something he deserved in that moment. Either way, he knew that he couldn't face Gokudera now; not after what had happened. He wasn't happy-go-lucky Yamamoto anymore. He could no longer be the pure beacon of light and hope that his lover saw him as. From now on, Gokudera would be holding a murderer; a monster. Or, maybe, he wouldn't be holding him at all…

At this thought, he heard Hayato's voice call out his name in worry and anguish, like it physically hurt just to say his name. Yamamoto tried not to flinch away as his lover brought his arms around him then, hugging his side. He didn't hug the other back, though. Had Gokudera heard what had happened from Tsuna and his men?! Had he learned about Angelo?!

He felt more than saw, Gokudera's eyes on him; the piercing green staring hard up at him at the slight angle that was created after his lover's growth spurt. Yamamoto couldn't take this anymore. Everything felt wrong; this moment, the rain, even Gokudera's (the most precious person in his life) touch didn't feel right!

"Hayato…don't…" Yamamoto choked out then as he turned his gaze away from the sunset to stare at the wall beside the balcony; at their shadows on the wall. He could feel tears begin to run down his face again as it mixed with the rain there, his body shaking as he said the most difficult thing he had ever brought himself to say. "…don't…touch me…please…I don't…I don't deserve…"

He couldn't bring himself to talk anymore, though, so he let his sentence hang. He felt so much shame then. How could Gokudera hug someone like him? Wasn't he disgusting? He was a murderer! He was still covered in the blood of the man he had killed!

* * *

Yamamoto's body was stiff in his arms. The storm guardian wanted to turn his lover around to him, to hug him fully, but before he could start on the action, the other's anguished voice stopped him. The other's face turned away from him, facing the wall. Next thing he knew, the rigid body in his arms started to shake as his lover told him he didn't deserve to be touched. It weren't the words so much as the belief with which they were spoken that made Gokudera's heart clench.

"What the fuck?! Don't sprout nonsense like that! I'm not gonna let you go. Tell me, Takeshi! Tell me what happened!"

His assurance had the opposite effect. Yamamoto pushed him off, getting distance between them like he couldn't even bear the proximity. It was only then, when he saw his beloved fully, that he realized that the wetness he had felt in his arms wasn't from the rain alone.

Even though the world was drenched in red by the setting sun, there was a much darker crimson splashed across the swordsman's front. A panic wanted to rise in the silver-haired man, but he quenched it. This wasn't Takeshi's blood. It couldn't be. If he had physical wounds, they couldn't be too bad judging by the way he moved. This was the blood of someone else. There was only one explanation for the blood, the anguish, and the discarded sword, and it pained Gokudera when he realized it. He had known this day would come, even though he had wished his beloved could be spared. For over a year Yamamoto had been in Italy now; in his full capacity as a guardian of the Vongola Famiglia.

Tsuna had managed to turn the family's ways around to the example Primo had set. Still, the mafia business was dangerous and dirty. For over a year now the rain guardian had managed to stay untouched. It was like the flow of the rain flames had been a protective layer, keeping him clean. Gokudera wished it could have been like that forever, but it was not to be. His angel had been touched by death, the pristine white wings drenched in crimson blood. It was almost more cruel that it took so long for it to happen. The storm guardian knew his lover had clung to the belief that somehow he was different, that he could somehow make it work, and wield a deadly weapon that didn't kill. This belief would crush Yamamoto, too, with its own force.

The urge to go and hug Takeshi and hide him from the cruel world was almost overwhelming, and showed in the Italian's half raised arm. The storm guardian managed to stay put, though. Yamamoto needed the space, and as cruel as it was, he needed to come to terms with what he had done. As much as he wished otherwise, in their line of work, it would happen again. Everyone had to find their own way of dealing with it. Hiding from the fact wasn't one of the ways, though, and that was why Gokudera stayed put.

The storm guardian himself was so used to killing that it was sickening. His first kill was almost half his life back. He had merely been twelve. A kid that should have been at school, fooling around with friends, but, instead, he had been out in the streets, homeless, hungry, and desperate. Even though he had to rely on his only skill for survival, even though it had been a kill or be killed situation in the end, he had still been sick to his stomach when all was said and done. But he had been alone; a scared, shivering kid out in the streets. The way Yamamoto looked right now, reminded him of what he himself must have looked like. But Takeshi was not alone. He was here, and he would help him deal with it.

"Tell me...fuckin' tell me what happened, Takeshi," Gokudera demanded again, looking at Yamamoto unflinchingly. His lover needed to say it; to work it out of his system.

* * *

He heard his lover's angry response and how the other demanded to be told what had happened, but he ignored it. After all, it was obvious now that Gokudera didn't know what Yamamoto had done. He was sure that the other wouldn't want to hold him again after learning.

The slightly taller man felt his lover grip him tighter, as if his body was acting out the conviction of his words, and Yamamoto felt himself suffocating then. Why wasn't Gokudera letting go?! Couldn't he smell the blood?! Yamamoto was certain he reeked of death, and yet how come Gokudera couldn't smell it? Why wasn't he disgusted with him?!

Unable to stand it anymore, the dark-haired guardian, for the first time in his life, pushed his beloved away from him and backed away. He couldn't deal with Gokudera being there. The poor rain guardian knew that he couldn't bring himself to tell his lover what happened either. It was one thing for Gokudera to find out from a third party about what had happened and be disgusted by him, but the thought that his very own words would make his lover fear him—hate him even—that was just too much.

Yamamoto felt the rain coming down a little harder then, like it was reflecting his turbulent soul, and silence reigned between the two guardians. The former baseball-player didn't know what to do then, and he still couldn't bring himself to look at the other as he stood before him, the blood on his clothes now on full display for his lover to see. Maybe that's why Gokudera was so silent?

It was here that Yamamoto heard his lover demand that he tell him what had happened during his mission again, and when the taller man glanced up, Gokudera's piercing jade gaze was staring directly into him. Yamamoto knew that there was no way he could get out of talking now, because his love wouldn't take kindly to him leaving or avoiding the question. If he tried, he might even make everything worse.

Shaking breath, sweating palms; Yamamoto swallowed thickly as he tried to find the courage to actually speak about the events that had transpired only a few hours ago. It was hard considering the fact that Gokudera would never look at him the same way ever again, and possibly be disgusted with him, because the taller man knew that he would never be the same Yamamoto that his lover had fallen in love with.

Feeling utterly terrified at the prospects before him, but knowing that there was nothing he could do to avoid the situation he was in without making it worse between him and his love, Yamamoto took in another shuddering breath before he shakily announced, "Angelo is dead."

The rain guardian knew that Gokudera had known of his mission, and of Angelo. The other man had been one of the most trusted men in Yamamoto's unit, and had even eaten dinner with him and his family on several occasions.

"Y-you know how difficult this…retrieval mission was for me to begin with," Yamamoto shakily started out as he turned his gaze to the side to stare out at the setting sun. Darkness was slowly starting to come in. "I never…expected Angelo to betray our family like this…"

In truth, the Vongola had been desperately setting up several important meetings with different enemy factions in order to negotiate peace, but every time the Vongola members had a meeting with an enemy faction, another faction would interrupt the proceedings and attack both of them. It was obvious that information about the meeting places was being leaked, and since it was happening whenever the Vongola were having a meeting, there was no alternative than for there to be a snitch in their ranks. That's when Yamamoto had found out that Angelo had been meeting up with several enemy families at night and exchanging information. Angelo had noticed this and had immediately ran, and Yamamoto was too stunned to chase after him. After reporting the incident to Tsuna, his boss issued Yamamoto the responsibility of retrieving Angelo for questioning.

"I…I took six of my men with me, and we started searching around Angelo's regular haunts…" Yamamoto continued, his voice filled with sadness and a hint of anger. "We found him easily…too easily…but I was too distraught by Angelo's betrayal, so I didn't…pay heed to the warning signs. My men and I were able to corner him without any problems, after that. I…Instead of bringing out Kojiro to slow him down and trap him, though, I just…started to yell at him. I was begging him to tell me why he had betrayed everyone who cared for him, but he just laughed in our faces, like it never even mattered. It was then that I realized that I couldn't move."

The taller man swallowed thickly as he balled his hands into fists again, his whole body beginning to shake as he replayed the past hours' memories.

"I never realized that we had entered Angelo's trap. He had set off his rain box weapon and trapped all of us in it. We…we couldn't move at all, no matter how hard we struggled."

Yamamoto felt tears come to his eyes then, his voice choking up as he actually realized the reason as to what had happened next.

"Angelo brought out his gun then and…and shot three out of my six men in the head without any remorse. T-They d-died because of my ignorance….They're all dead because of me…"

The overwhelmed rain guardian hung his head in complete shame then as he brought one of his hands up to cover his eyes. He must look pathetic to Gokudera, who was used to death and the mafia life.

"I…I begged Angelo to stop…and he did…for the moment…" Yamamoto choked out through shuddering sobs. "He only stopped to laugh at me, and…and tell me that he was going to sell information about the Vongola…es-especially information on the guardians; where we lived…the people closest to us. I…I don't know what happened then…but I just thought of all of my friends getting killed…I thought of…of you dying because I was unable to stop him…I…I had never thought I could ever despise someone…but…I did then…"

Yamamoto took his time to regain his breath and try to calm himself down, but it was getting harder to breathe; harder to think. He still couldn't understand what had happened in those next moments...it was all a blur.

"I…I only remembered my anger then…because everything went quiet…and dark…like I was somewhere else entirely. I didn't even feel myself move. How I was able to release myself from Angelo's trap is still a mystery to me…but…when I was finally conscious of my actions again…A-Angelo w-was before me...practically s-sliced in t-two…"

At remembering the traumatizing image, the distraught swordsman's world turned so violently then that he thought he was going to throw up again. He immediately rushed over to the balcony's banister, both hands leaning heavily against the plaster as he bent over it and dry heaved. Since he had thrown up all of his stomach's contents prior to Gokudera's arrival, it was no surprise that he couldn't retch anything up at the moment. That still didn't stop his sickened body from trying, though.

* * *

There was a long silence, but this was to be expected. The storm guardian could understand that Yamamoto needed the time to put his turbulent thoughts and feelings in some kind of order to be able to tell what had happened. It was obvious how hard it was for his lover to talk about it. He knew it would be painful for the swordsman, but as much as he wanted to keep him from harm, it was necessary to help keep him sane. If Yamamoto kept the painful memories to himself, they would slowly devour him from the inside and drive him crazy.

Finally, his love uttered the words that Gokudera had expected. So, it was Angelo's blood that dyed the clothes of the swordsman the ugly crimson of death, forever taking his innocence away. The hand that had started to reach out for his lover was clenching into a fist at his side now. At the thought of what the traitorous, fuckin' son of a bitch had done to his beloved Yamamoto, Gokudera wanted to kill him once more in the most horribly painful way possible. There was no compassion whatsoever for Angelo in his heart. The man had betrayed the family and the trust of his lover. He deserved what he had gotten, and much worse in Gokudera's opinion, but he knew those feelings couldn't be shared by Yamamoto. His lover had a warm, kind, and forgiving soul.

Slowly, the other explained what had happened then. The storm guardian listened without interrupting him. The main reason for his silence was that he did not trust his voice. With every word the rain guardian uttered, Gokudera's hatred for the dead Angelo grew. Yamamoto doubted himself, blamed himself for the deaths of his men, and surely for the death of the true culprit, too!

As the memory replayed itself before his lover, he seemed to shrink into himself. The weight of the horrible incident and the guilt he hogged to himself were crushing the swordsman right before him. Yamamoto covered his eyes then, but this action would not be able to block out the images he was sure to see before his mind's eye. When his lover shook with grief, Gokudera's body trembled. His fingernails dug into his palms so hard as he clenched his fist that he could barely hold himself back from closing the distance between him and his lover to hug him and try to console him. It was not yet time.

The next words revealed to the storm guardian the reason Yamamoto's natural inhibitions had broken, and why the kindest soul he knew had turned into a killer. He had wanted to protect his family; had wanted to protect him. Gokudera knew the feeling only too well. He would kill anyone that threatened the family, especially Takeshi, without remorse. And there exactly lay the difference. Gokudera was used to the mafia lifestyle. He had been tainted by blood and death for far too long. He had learned to deal with it in his own way. One thing he had decided for himself was that anyone who threatened his own life, or the life of one of his Famiglia, had lost the right to live, and once he took said life, he would never waste another thought on the person.

Yamamoto was different from him. Gokudera knew his own view on this matter could not be shared by his lover. But in his shock at the bloody deed, Takeshi didn't see something very important. He had not killed in cold blood, it had been self-defense, and he had saved three of his men who otherwise definitely would be dead, too.

Suddenly, the swordsman looked very sick, and, the next second, he was leaning over the banister. Violent tremors shook Yamamoto's body as he tried to throw up but couldn't. Nothing could hold back Gokudera anymore. He rushed to his lover's side then.

"Takeshi!"

The last rays of the sun were drowning in the rain that had picked up while the other had spoken. The storm guardian put his hand on the soaking wet back of his lover, stroking it then. At least the rain was still warm. It took a moment before the dry heaving stopped, but, once it did, Gokudera gripped the wet swordsman's shoulders and turned him around to face him, holding him there. His eyes were blazing with the fury he felt at the dead Angelo and the pain of seeing his beloved hurt and torn up like this.

"Now, you listen to me, Takeshi! There was no way you could have known you ran into a trap like that! After looking all over the place for that fucker, there was just no way of knowing he could have expected you and set a trap! Yes, you lost three good men, but it was Angelo who killed them, not you! You saved the other three men because you managed to kill that fuckin' son of a bitch first! And, what's most important, you took out the bastard before he could take away the most important thing in the world from me. Takeshi, it was self-defense! Are you listening to me? You killed him before he could kill you and the rest of the men. That fucker would have had no remorse to kill you like the rest. You were faster than him. That's all there is to it. It was self-defense! You saved three of your men and who knows how many more, because you shut the son of a bitch up for good. Stop tearing yourself apart over a dirty traitorous dick like that... I don't fuckin' know what I would have done if he had hurt you."

Gokudera's raging rant ended on a heartfelt, desperate whisper. His arms wrapped around the rain guardian then; crushing him closer to himself in order to hold him as tightly as possible.

"You survived... you're here... I can never lose you," he told Yamamoto as he held him like he truly never wanted to let go of him again.

* * *

He felt Gokudera's hand soothingly stroke his back as he coughed wildly over the balcony banister. His dry heaving finally stopped a few moments later, leaving Yamamoto out of sorts as he took in staggering breaths to try and calm himself down. Before he could get his breath back, though, he felt his lover's hands on his shoulders.

Yamamoto stiffened in fear as he was turned around with ease, his hazel eyes meeting Gokudera's directly. His lover looked absolutely furious then, which only made the taller man flinch with dread. This was it; this was where Gokudera would tell him how disgusted he was with him, and how he'd never want to see him again.

The bomber's words were desperate, frantic, and filled with anger then, but Yamamoto was quick to realize that Gokudera wasn't angry with him. In fact, his beloved was begging him to not feel guilty about the whole situation, but how could he not?! He could have possibly realized he was running into a trap, so three of his men were dead because of his ignorance, and he had murdered another man who had a family waiting for him!

Before the rain guardian could mention this, though, he heard his lover's voice trail into a saddened whisper before he felt Gokudera crush himself against him in a desperate hug. Yamamoto staggered back from the force, his confusion increasing with every second that passed by. He heard his lover's next words then; how he couldn't afford to lose him. The astonished swordsman felt his throat constrict as a mixture of emotions attacked him from all sides. How could Gokudera be hugging him with everything he had? How could he stand hugging him when he was covered in another man's blood?!

Shaking hands came up to grasp his smaller companions' elbows, half of him wanting to pull the other's arms off of him, and the other half wanting to hug the other back with just as much force.

"Y-You don't hate me? You're n-not disgusted with me?" Yamamoto questioned hesitantly; disbelievingly. "I...I don't think I can…ever be the same after this, Hayato…I…Angelo might have betrayed us…but it doesn't change the fact that three of my men are dead because of my ignorance…or the fact that I killed a man. I could have just knocked him out instead, Hayato! I didn't have to kill him! He has a family! I'm no better than what Angelo was. I killed another person who had loved ones; loved ones who will despise me because of what I've done!"

Yamamoto's voice grew louder and louder with each word that left his lips until he was so overcome with his guilt that his voice actually started to crack. Unable to face Gokudera again, the confused and guilt-ridden rain guardian turned his gaze away from the other, his face contorted with grief and self-loathing.

* * *

Confusion and doubt were written all over the swordsman's face. The disbelieving questions pouring from his lips made Gokudera sad. How could his lover think anything like that? Yamamoto had done nothing to deserve his hatred! The bomber even felt like his lover was unable to ever do anything to make him feel that way towards him.

As he explained his thoughts and fears, Yamamoto's voice rose and cracked. He turned his head away, obviously unable to look at him anymore. A new wave of fury washed through the storm guardian at the pain that dominated his lover's gaze.

"How the fuck could I hate you? You made it out of that trap alive! You protected three of your men, even the whole Famiglia. Yes, Angelo has a family, but he should have thought of them before he went and betrayed us! It's not your damn fault! I won't lie to you. You won't be the same again. No one can give that innocence back to you. There might have been a way to just knock him out, but he might just as well have become conscious again and either killed you, or escaped and sold our secrets to the highest bidder. What you did was you killed off a very real danger to our family. Your instincts are better than anyone else's. If there had been any way to know it was a trap, your gut would have warned you, I'm sure. If anything, next time you will be even more careful. But no matter how much you agonize, Takeshi, what has happened, has happened. It's Angelo's own fault."

Gokudera had spoken to the side of Yamamoto's face the whole time. Now, he reached up, cupping his lover's face, and made him look at him again.

"I know what you're going through. Although it was so long ago, I remember my first time vividly. But at least you acted in self-defense. If you hadn't stopped him, he would have killed you and everyone who means anything to you."

As the last rays of the sun finally lost their fight to the pelting rain, darkness settled over the valley; only held at bay by the soft glow of the town that was reflected by the heavy, low hanging cover of storm clouds. In the encroaching darkness, Gokudera looked into Yamamoto's eyes.

"I don't hate you. I love you. I'm just thankful you survived and you are here with me. I love you, idiot. I'll always love you."

Stretching himself a little, the storm guardian kissed his beloved softly then.

* * *

Yamamoto continuously blinked in disbelief as he stared out at the dying sunset, his lover's angered, yet honest, words reaching his stunned ears. Gokudera's words were filled with reason, understanding, and they sent a spark of hope through the taller man's system. He wanted nothing more than to believe what his beloved bomber was saying to him, but an inkling of doubt and guilt still remained in him, and he wondered if it would actually ever go away; if he could actually forgive himself for his actions someday.

Feeling a gentle hand cup the side of his face, Yamamoto allowed his lover to turn him around to face the other. He stared imploringly down at his love as the slightly smaller man shared words of empathy with him; telling him that he had at least killed out of self-defense, unlike him. The stunned rain guardian wanted to tell his lover that he shouldn't compare the both of them for their wrongs, because Gokudera had killed in order to survive on the streets. There really wasn't much a young kid could do to survive on his own, after all.

Before he could open his mouth, though, words of devotion and love tumbled from Gokudera's lips. As the sunset finally faded and darkness engulfed them, Yamamoto could still see his lover's jade-green orbs reflected by the lights of the city below them before the bomber drew closer and pressed his lips gently against his. Overcome by such raw emotions then, the swordsman closed his eyes and kissed his beautiful partner back, the kiss becoming more desperate as time passed them by. Yamamoto could feel tears of happiness and hope run down his face then, but a part of him still doubted that what was happening couldn't be real; that Gokudera could still love him even though he would never be the same now.

"H-Hayato…" the former baseball player stuttered out with yearning as their lips finally parted for breath. "Is it t-true? Are you really telling me the truth? Please…I don't want this to be a lie…I-I don't want to lose you…I don't want you to hate me…"

As he said this, thunder boomed overhead as if to emphasize the importance of the question. Yamamoto continued to stare at his lover desperately, his hazel eyes wet from the rain and his tears. He had lost something important that day, but he couldn't afford to lose Gokudera as well. He needed him more than anything to help him through this; to keep him sane. Yamamoto needed the other more than ever then.

* * *

Once their lips touched, the swordsman reciprocated instantly. He seemed desperate for the touch. Gokudera understood his lover. He knew the emptiness and the cold that crept upon you after a kill, so he held tightly to his lover and kissed him for as long as their lungs allowed them.

When they parted, Yamamoto's eyes were swimming with new tears. He was so insecure, so desperate. As thunder rolled in the turbulent sky overhead, his bleeding heart was opened up to the bomber.

"How can you ask this?" Gokudera asked softly. He suppressed the fury he felt for Angelo. It would only confuse and mislead the hurt swordsman. He needed to concentrate on heeling Yamamoto's bleeding heart. "I would never lie to you about something like that. I can't hate you, because I love you."

It was obvious that words were not enough. They had no chance of getting through the turbulent thoughts surely whirling around the rain guardian's head. Gokudera needed to silence the doubts that were eating at his lover's core. He needed to drown the whirling thoughts. Except for baseball, there was only one other thing that could make Yamamoto forget about everything else, and he needed to forget right now, if only for a little while.

Once more, Gokudera stretched to kiss Yamamoto. Words were lost in this situation. Even though the bomber had gotten better at them, he was still better at action. He would make his beloved understand that way. This time, he claimed the rain guardian's lips demandingly. His tongue entered the swordsman's mouth purposefully, ravishing him thoroughly. He made Yamamoto take a step back, and pinned him against the banister.

"You can't lose me, 'cause I'm not gonna let you go...ever," Gokudera promised breathlessly against the other's lips when he parted for air.

He licked at the scar at Takeshi's chin then. He still hated the thought that he was the one who had put it there. A stupid mistake, but the both of them had learned to live with it, and they would learn to live with what had happened today, too.

Nipping along the jawline, Gokudera made his way to his lover's neck. He needed to get Yamamoto out of the clothes that tainted his body. As his hands got to work, he sucked at a soft spot at his lover's neck. When he was sure he had left a colorful hickey, he looked up.

"You will always be _my_ Takeshi. Nothing can change that. I will always love you."

Again, thunder rolled above, and Gokudera saw lightning flash across the sky behind his lover's back as he pushed the other's jacket off his shoulders and let it fall over the balcony and down the hill. Yamamoto didn't need any reminders of what had happened today.

* * *

Gokudera's response was soft with disbelief and sadness as he stared up at Yamamoto's pleading eyes. The desperate rain guardian practically drank in the other's words like his lungs did for air. His lover was being so gentle with him, his voice so tender that Yamamoto had to believe him, because it wasn't like Gokudera to show his tender side all that often. But still, surprisingly, the doubts lingered at the back of the taller man's mind. His mind kept telling him this was all a dream, that Gokudera couldn't still feel the exact same way for him after knowing what he had done.

It was then that he felt his beloved forcibly press his lips against his, the sudden action causing the swordsman to gasp. Gokudera took the initiative then by delving his tongue deep into Yamamoto's mouth, light shudders and moans leaving the taller man's throat as he felt his lover's tongue swarm over his entire cavern, leaving no place untouched in his desperate quest. The poor rain guardian was so thunderstruck by what was happening that he could barely react to the kiss with his own tongue. Instead, he just took the kiss greedily as he held Gokudera as close to him as possible. He wanted to forget; he wanted his love to make him forget; to show him that he was still loved despite his mistakes and faults.

Distracted by the kiss, Yamamoto didn't realize the other was pinning him up against the balcony's banister until he felt his lower half meet a solid surface and air hit his back. When their lips finally parted, he felt Gokudera's words whispered breathlessly against his skin then, heavy with promise and devotion. The taller man shuddered with happiness, his heart beating erratically in his chest with hope that everything really was happening, that Gokudera really did love him, and that he'd never want to lose him like Yamamoto would never want to lose the other in turn.

He felt his lover's tongue lap at his chin where his scar was then. He had received the scar back in college after pissing Gokudera off so badly that the other attacked him with his dynamite. Usually, Yamamoto was able to dodge his lover's explosives with ease, but he had miscalculated and a bit of shrapnel from the explosion had cut a good size scar into his chin. He knew that Gokudera had been furious with himself for reacting so violently, for hurting him, but Yamamoto had been able to put any bitter feelings his lover felt for himself to the side after he explained he didn't mind the scar because it made him look like a bad-ass. Needless to say, Yamamoto felt like the scar truly fit him now, but not because he was a bad-ass. He was the complete opposite, in fact. His scar was the scar of a mafia man; a killer.

Clenching his eyes shut as he felt himself begin to choke up again at the thought, the distraught swordsman forced himself to push his depressing thoughts away and focus on his beloved's movements. Gokudera's teeth were nipping against his jawline and down to his neck before the other began to suck on Yamamoto's most sensitive spot there. The former jock gasped at the possessive display, forgetting about his problems for the moment to revel in the fact that Gokudera was marking him as his own despite what the swordsman had done.

Gokudera's next words were just as possessive, in fact. He could sense the truth behind his beloved's statements; his words of love. Yamamoto shuddered with need as newfound tears found their way down his cheeks. Gokudera truly did still love him, and nothing would change that fact, even if Yamamoto changed from his experience.

"H-Hayato…" The overcome rain guardian choked out then, his voice raw with emotions that he effectively couldn't put into words. Even if he wanted to say something else, though, his next words would have been drowned out by a roll of thunder. It was here that a flash of lightning lit up the sky behind him as well, letting the swordsman get a better, and more distinctive look at his lover's face. Gokudera was staring up at him with such complete determination then that it left the rain guardian breathless, and just as equally curious. What was his lover going to do next?

Yamamoto got his answer in the form of Gokudera's hands pushing off his suit jacket. The taller man felt a slight chill go down his spine as he felt his attire become lighter, and as he heard the jacket flutter through the air. He didn't hear the jacket land, though. Yamamoto wasn't sure if it was because of the rain that was now coming down harder, or the fact that Gokudera had really just tossed his jacket over the edge of the balcony, but the fact remained that the blood-stained jacket was no longer there; it had disappeared as if it had never existed.

Feeling his throat constrict at the thought, Yamamoto stared deeply into his lover's jade-green orbs, his hazel eyes shining desperately with hope.

"P-Please…" The trembling swordsman stuttered out as his hands gripped Gokudera's arms with such force that it wouldn't be surprising if he actually left bruises. "P-Please H-Hayato...make it all disappear…I don't want to remember…I don't want to feel like this anymore…I just want you…Please…I don't want to remember anymore…"

* * *

His deed seemed to animate Yamamoto. The swordsman's hands closed around his arms like vices, yet the desperation in his voice was more painful to Gokudera.

"I will make you forget...for tonight, I'll make you forget," he promised then.

The event would always stay with the swordsman. It would have its effects, but for tonight, for a few hours, he could make them disappear, and he would.

Again, Gokudera kissed his beloved, but this time his kiss was gentler. Teasingly, he licked Yamamoto's lips until a soft moan opened the way, and even then, he caressed the resident tongue with his own, inviting it to play. As their wet muscles danced around each other, the storm guardian opened the blood-stained, button down shirt and tried to push it off just like the jacket. It was harder to get this off of his lover, though, because it was absolutely soaked and stuck more stubbornly to Yamamoto's skin. This only made the bomber stroke along the well-toned body a little more, appreciating the rippling muscles under his fingers.

Though the work was a little slower, he finally pulled the shirt off and threw it over the balcony, too. A gust of wind caught it then, making it spread like wings. Another flash of lightning highlighted the stark crimson markings of death before another gust blew it away.

Gokudera's hands roamed over the naked chest then, searching for the other's nipples that were hard already because of the cooling rain. His thumbs rubbed them softly before he rolled them between his fingers. The low moans of yearning pouring forth from Yamamoto aroused the bomber. He rubbed himself against his lover to show him his desire, to make him understand that nothing had changed. Yamamoto would always be the only one to him, and he would always desire him, even when they were old and gray and wrinkled.

* * *

The sweetest promise left his beloved's lips. Yamamoto knew that he would truly never forget, but if it was just for a moment, a few hours, the taller man would take any relief he could get.

The rain guardian's relief came in the form of a gentle kiss placed against his lips. He felt his lover's tongue lick along them, enticing the swordsman to open his mouth with a shuddering gasp. The bittersweet taste of his love met Yamamoto's taste buds once again, making the taller man moan with delight as his tongue tangled with Gokudera's in a loving dance.

The sensual feeling of the other's tongue against his sent thrilling pleasure down Yamamoto's spine, but when he felt Gokudera unbuttoning his bloodstained shirt then, the swordsman almost felt breathless from anticipation. He kissed his lover with more fervor then as he felt the wet, heavy shirt slowly being peeled away from his skin. It felt invigorating, like he was shedding an old skin to grow a new one; one that was harder and more resilient.

As soon as the shirt was free from his person, Yamamoto felt the wind pick up behind him, hitting his bare back with cold gusts as lightning flashed through the sky to emphasize the action. He was finally free for the moment, and even though the pelting rain and the wind made him cold, Gokudera's touch kept him warm enough to go on.

"H-Hayato," Yamamoto gasped out again with desire as he felt his lover's fingers roam across his naked torso again, the light, delicate touches turning him on like nothing else. When he felt the bomber's thumbs rub up against his nipples then, he gasped breathlessly as the touch sent him reeling. He could feel himself growing weak in the knees and hard as his lover began to twist his sensitive nipples between his fingers.

Unable to think straight, the taller man grabbed blindly at the hem of Gokudera's suit jacket as he felt the other press his hard on against his crotch. Yamamoto gasped in unrestrained pleasure as he rubbed back against his lover's clothed erection. Gokudera truly still desired him; that was more than evident.

"Hayato," the breathless swordsman whispered out wantonly, pleadingly, as his grip tightened around Gokudera's suit jacket. "Please…Please…"

Yamamoto's voice was practically begging as he tugged on the jacket, indicating that he wanted it off. The taller man's head was so overcome with need for the other that he couldn't think clearly. In fact, Yamamoto actually didn't want to. He didn't want to think anymore, nor do anything else for that matter. For the first time, he was completely okay with just sitting back and having Gokudera pour all of his love onto him. He craved it more than anything else, like a starving man for sustenance. He just wanted to feel Gokudera flush up against him in the most intimate of ways; wanted to feel Gokudera give him everything he had.

* * *

Yamamoto's pleading threw the bomber off for a second, not knowing what the other asked for. Only when he felt the feeble tugs on his jacket did he understand. He was quick to comply with the request, then. Gokudera opened and took off his jacket and shirt as fast as possible, dropping them carelessly to the ground. They were wet already anyway.

He felt the cool rain on his naked skin, but one look at his hot, yearning lover was enough to heat his body so that he didn't care. Once more, he pressed into Yamamoto, rubbing himself against him. With a growl, he welcomed the feeling of his lover's arousal. So his plan had worked out. He would do his best to tire the rain guardian out enough so that he could fall asleep. Gokudera knew this wouldn't be too easy, though. Even though Yamamoto had to give up baseball, he was still very athletic, and his stamina was just crazy. The storm guardian's hope was that the emotional impact and stress the incident had on Takeshi had already sapped some of his strength.

Again, Gokudera teased his lover's nipples as he kissed and licked at the side of his neck. Since it was so close, he nibbled at Yamamoto's earlobe.

"You're so hot...I can never get enough of your hot body, Takeshi," he whispered in his lover's ear before he licked along the outer ear, slowly following the contours.

Once he had played enough with the sensitive flesh, he slowly made his way down. He planted sucking kisses to the side of Yamamoto's neck, dipped his tongue into the hollow at his lover's collarbone, and continued on until he finally reached a straining nipple. Teasingly, he licked it, looking up at the rain guardian at the same time. Once his jade gaze met the hazel, he closed his lips around the puckered skin, sucking at it. At the same time, he made room a little lower so that his hand could cup the caged hard flesh and slowly rub his palm up and down it.

* * *

His silver-haired companion gave him a curious look before he finally understood what Yamamoto was getting at. The taller man moaned with yearning as he watched his lover strip himself of his wet shirt and jacket. Gokudera's smooth, porcelain skin was drenched with rain, along with his hair; the tiny rivulets of water gliding down his body and accenting his muscles. The sight was beyond arousing for the taller man. He needed to feel the other more than ever then.

Yamamoto got his wish the next second when he felt Gokudera press his clothed erection against his. The rain guardian hissed at the pleasurable feeling, rubbing back in time to his lover's movements. Sadly, the moment didn't last too long. Yamamoto almost whined at the loss of friction, but his mind was quickly occupied once again when he felt Gokudera rub his fingers against his nipples, and felt the other's lips and tongue upon his neck. The aroused swordsman gasped and moaned in delight at the stimulation as Gokudera sucked and licked along his neck before nibbling at one of his earlobes.

Pleasurable shudders ran down the rain guardian's spine at the other's ministrations; his lover's next words only turning him on all the more.

"A-And I can't get enough of you loving me…inside of me…" Yamamoto moaned out breathlessly in turn, his member twitching with anticipation as Gokudera licked along his outer ear.

The swordsman's anticipation only escalated then as his beloved bomber started going lower, trailing sucking kisses and licks down his neck, the hollow of his collarbone, and down to his chest. He felt the other's wet tongue lick tentatively at one of his nipples then, causing a light gasp to leave the taller man's lips, and for the rain guardian to look down at the other. Yamamoto never expected for their eyes to meet, or for Gokudera to keep eye contact as he purposefully sucked on the nipple next to his mouth.

"_Shit!_" Yamamoto hissed out in rapture as he turned his head away, unable to keep eye contact with the most arousing sight he had seen in a while. When he felt Gokudera's hand cup his crotch then and start rubbing up and down the taller man's restrained length, Yamamoto practically lost it.

"_Hayato!_" The swordsman screamed out in ecstasy as the most sensitive places on his body were attacked simultaneously. His lover's actions were small compared to what was to come, but Yamamoto felt so hot and so damn sensitive then that he wondered if his lover could bring him over the edge just by touching his skin alone.

"P-Please…want to feel you…" Yamamoto gasped out as he arched his back into his lover's touches, his chest wanting more of Gokudera's mouth, while the swordsman's erection thrust against the other's hand for more attention. "…Need to feel more of you…Hayato…"

* * *

Yamamoto's pleasure filled cry made shivers run down the storm guardian's back. He was never in doubt if what he did was good for the other one. Takeshi was pretty vocal, and Gokudera loved it. He loved the moans, the screams, and, most of all, he loved it when Yamamoto was so lost to passion that he cursed. It was a major turn on to the smaller man.

His mouth was about to switch over to the second nipple when his lover pleaded in need for more contact. Gokudera felt his member twitch at the words. How much he wanted to take Yamamoto right then! He wanted to possess him and wipe his mind; drown it in passion!

"Fu~ck...Takeshi!"

Gokudera growled deep in his throat. He needed to keep a cool head...or at least as cool as possible. He had a goal, and if he didn't keep it together, he'd never reach it. As resilient as Gokudera was, under normal circumstances, he could not compete with Yamamoto's stamina, but he had to make sure he exhausted the other completely. If the other one retained just a little energy, he would stay awake, his mind overflowing with gruesome memories that would drive him crazy. He swallowed hard then as he tried to calm himself down.

"I'll make it better," he promised huskily.

Both hands stroked along the chest and stomach then as he slowly dropped to his knees. He kissed his lover's navel; his hands going to work on the pants. Once they were open, he pulled them down, helping Yamamoto to get out of the shoes and socks, too. Shortly after, he looked up at his lover who was bracing himself on the banister by now, before he pulled down the boxers, too.

Yamamoto's hard flesh sprang free; hot and red, and just begging to get touched.

"I want to taste you, Takeshi. Don't hold back," he told the swordsman before he wrapped his hand around the throbbing member and licked around the head.

* * *

Gokudera's passionate growl and husky promise had Yamamoto trembling; weak in the knees. The taller man was desperately trying to keep himself composed enough so that he wouldn't come at the slightest touch of his love, because he wanted the moment to last. He didn't want to remember anything else from this night.

As he felt the feather-light touches of his lover's hands that were roaming down his torso, the rain guardian shook with hardly restrained anticipation. He could see that Gokudera was lowering himself to his knees, and Yamamoto could barely wait for what was going to happen next.

"Oh Hayato…yes…_yes_…" the turned on swordsman moaned out in emphasis as he felt the kiss against his stomach while Gokudera stripped him of the rest of his soggy clothes. When he was clad in only his boxers, and shivering in the rain from his excitement, he saw his beloved glance up towards him, the fingers of his lover curling around the hem of his underwear.

Yamamoto placed his hands back against the banister then, bracing himself for what was to come. The taller man swallowed thickly as he felt his lover pull his final article of clothing off and his erection spring free. Yamamoto let out a light, shuddering gasp as he felt the cool wind from the storm touch his sensitive, heated cock, but his gasp turned into an erotic moan a second later when he heard Gokudera's words, and felt his lover's hand grip his heated flesh.

The overcome rain guardian didn't know how to respond to his lover's demand. He just moaned deliciously as his lover's tongue swirled around the head of his pulsating erection, the action actually causing precum to bubble and drip down his shaft.

"Take it, Hayato…" Yamamoto begged with desperation in his voice as he pressed his lower half up against the hand gripping his erection. "Take what's yours…only yours…"

* * *

As soon as his tongue caressed the heated flesh, thick pearls of precum gathered at the tip. Eagerly, the swordsman's hips strained into his touch. His words were sinful and devoted at the same time, then. Gokudera growled once more before he licked at the creamy, salty fluid, looking up at his lover. He moaned deeply when the full aroma of Takeshi hit his taste buds.

Since the rain was still pouring down, every part of them was wet and kind of slick. Gokudera's lips closed around the head then, his tongue swirling around it as he softly sucked, urging more of his lover's essence to come forth. He moaned again when his efforts paid off.

Slowly, he took in more of the hard length then. One hand grabbed a firm, round butt cheek, massaging it. The other one cradled the swordsman's sac, gently rolling the balls. Sucking softly, Gokudera bobbed his head, lips pressed tightly to the rigid flesh for the perfect friction. He was skilled from years of experience, and knew exactly how Yamamoto liked it. He could tease his lover and get him close to the edge, only to stop right before to make him go crazy when he craved it. He also knew how to prolong the experience for his love.

Tonight though, he didn't play around. Sure, steady movements got Yamamoto ever more excited, his sounds of pleasure attesting to it. Gokudera got ready to follow through with the plan he had in mind. As he sped up his head movements, his tongue pressed against the underside of the throbbing cock, heightening the pressure and the friction. At the same time, his hand groped the swordsman's backside even more possessively.

* * *

It didn't take long for his lover to heed his words. As soon as Yamamoto's pleas left his mouth, he felt Gokudera's lips engulf the head of his erection, a shuddering gasp leaving the taller man's throat soon after. His gasp turned into sweetened moans soon afterwards as the bomber's tongue swirled around his tip, followed by a gentle suck of the other's lips. Yamamoto felt more precum begin to dribble down his length then as he trembled in rapture from the feeling of the other surrounding him.

As Gokudera took more and more of his hardened length into his mouth, the shuddering rain guardian took one of his hands off the banister behind him and combed it through his lover's wet, silvery strands before he grasped ahold of Gokudera's hair. His fingernails dug into the bomber's scalp as soon as the taller man felt a possessive hand come up to massage one of his back cheeks. A little cry of shock flew from Yamamoto's lips before his breathing escalated with excitement, shock, and unending desire as he felt Gokudera's other hand come up to massage his ball sac at the same time.

He was breathing so fast then from the pleasure that took hold of him that Yamamoto could barely even gasp with every movement of the other's hands and lips as Gokudera started bobbing his head in time with his hands' massages, creating the perfect rhythm and friction that only years of practice could achieve.

Needless to say, Yamamoto was a writhing mess as he tried to keep his weakening knees from going out from under him. His hands on both the banister and Gokudera's head clenched just as tightly as the swordsman's abdominal muscles began to coil. This seemed to be Gokudera's cue, because he felt the other's tongue press up against the underside of his pulsating member, the friction of his beloved's movements increasing exponentially as Gokudera's one hand dug its fingers into his backside with more vigor.

"A-Ah! H-Hayato!" Yamamoto cried as his lover's ministrations increased in tempo, his muscles coiling as the pressure increased within them. With one last, powerful suck, his lover's teeth expertly grazed against the gland on the underside of his erection, and Yamamoto came completely undone. He screamed out his beloved's name as he ejaculated his load into Gokudera's mouth, his fingers digging so possessively into his lover's hair that he wondered if he would draw blood.

* * *

The fingers that had wound their way into his hair clawed at his scalp, showing the bomber how close his lover was. His own needy length twitched in his pants as his lover cried out his name. Gokudera sped up his actions once more. It was only a matter of seconds now; he knew. At the right moment, he let Yamamoto feel his teeth and sucked.

With a rapture-filled scream, Takeshi's body arched, and his full load squirted into the awaiting storm guardian's mouth. The desperate way the fingers dug into his skull then, almost made Gokudera ax his plan. Short nails scratched his skin in intense rapture, making the smaller man groan, but, somehow, he managed to keep himself from swallowing.

Usually, the storm guardian wasn't averse to doing so, but today he had different plans. Letting the slackening length slip from his mouth, he spit the mixture of his lover's semen and his own saliva into the hand that had groped Yamamoto's backside.

Gokudera stood up then. He wrapped his arm around his lover, holding him tight. One leg he pushed between the rain guardian's; spreading them slightly. With the full taste of his previous action still predominant on his mouth, he kissed the other demandingly as his wet hand went for Yamamoto's butt crack to slick him up.

His still fully clothed hard on pressed into the rain guardian's wet thigh. Gokudera moaned with the urge to feel his beloved. He lured the raven-haired's tongue into his own mouth then as his slick finger teased the entrance. Soon, the muscle twitched eagerly under his ministrations, making the storm guardian growl with desire.

Even though the wind seemed to pick up, driving the rain in whooshing sheets before it, the storm guardian didn't feel any cold. He was hot; heated up by the desire to possess his hurting lover. He would show Yamamoto the depth of his feelings, would show him that nothing had changed. As he sucked softly on the tongue in his mouth, his middle finger entered his lover's tight heat, giving him a taste of what was to come.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Hey guys, AdaraLove again! I want to thank everyone who took the time to review and favorite the story! Both __É__thelwyn and I are thankful_ for your guys' support =) T_his chapter will continue with M rated content, so if you're still uncomfortable with that, or are too young to read it, please don't! Anyway, __É__thelwyn and I are planning on writing more for this couple in the future, but it might take a while since we're going to try and write for other fandoms. If anyone is in the Hunter x Hunter fandom, our next roleplay will be for that, and we're also thinking about doing a Hetalia one as well. If you guys are interested, continue to check both of our profiles out or favorite us =)_

_Hi there, this is Éthelwyn once more. Of course I'm thankful to anyone who's interested in our little roleplays, too! This is the second and last part to our 5980 roleplay. We hope you'll enjoy the lemon, even though the guys still won't shut up ^_^ Sorry, but our boys are just vocal in every way. Like AdaraLove already told you, we'll get back to this pair, but there are other projects that caught our fancy for the time being. Still, we hope you won't forget about us. We hope to hear your thoughts on this chapter, too, even though it's the last. Hearing from you helps keep us going, and if you're nice to us, we'll be more inclined to get back to this fandom fast ;DDD Anyway, thanks for your interest and enjoy this chapter!_

* * *

White sparks shot out behind his eyelids as Yamamoto's body shook from his orgasm. He leaned heavily against the one arm he had propped on the banister behind him as his bare toes curled at the overwhelming pleasure that spiraled throughout his body. All he could feel in that moment was the ecstasy his lover had been able to give him with his sexy blowjob, and the tight heat of his beloved's mouth still encasing his hard on.

When his load and his body were spent, Yamamoto panted heavily and loosened his hold upon his lover's hair. The rain continued to fall around them; the cool drops pelting against the taller man's heated skin, helping him to cool down a bit as he tried to regain his bearings. Yamamoto could feel how unsteady his legs were then. Before he could wonder if he should actually sit down and rest them, though, his still foggy, pleasure-filled brain thought that it heard Gokudera spit something out.

Blinking slightly in confusion, Yamamoto glanced down towards his lover, only to see Gokudera stand up then and wrap one of his arms around his waist. Feeling his beloved pressing up against him, Yamamoto brought the hand that was still in Gokudera's hair down to tenderly stroke the bomber's face. He felt his Italian companion push one of his legs in-between his then in a provocative fashion.

"Hayato…" the Japanese swordsman murmured out lustfully, his hazel eyes glinting with desire once again as he saw Gokudera move his head forward to claim his lips with a demanding kiss. Yamamoto could barely let out a moan at the kiss as he felt his lover's fingers slide down his backside to his entrance. The taller man's body shuddered in anticipation as the slick feeling of the rain mixed in with what he assumed was his semen and Gokudera's saliva, moved along one of his most private areas.

It was then that he heard and felt Gokudera moan hungrily against his mouth, the vibrations from the sound making the sensitive skin of the swordsman's reddening lips tingle as Gokudera's clothed hard on pressed into his thigh. Yamamoto whimpered with need then, his whimper turning into a shuddering gasp as he felt his lover's fingers swirl around his entrance a second later. That gasp gave his love the incentive to bring his tongue into Yamamoto's cavern, only to entice the swordsman's tongue back into his partner's mouth. The rain guardian moaned in need as he tasted his lover while his beloved's tongue wrestled with his; the bomber's usually bittersweet taste mixed in with what the taller man knew to be his own unique flavor.

Every muscle in Yamamoto's body was practically twitching with excitement by then as he felt Gokudera's finger continue to swirl around his entrance. He could feel the rain and the wind picking up, but he hardly cared. His body was so wound up by that point that he couldn't even feel the chill anymore.

He felt Gokudera's kiss become tender then as his beloved sucked on his tongue in a sensual manner. Yamamoto was practically breathless with desire at the intimate feeling, a loud gasp tumbling from his lips the next second when he felt one of Gokudera's fingers finally breech his entrance. The feeling was a little startling, and it stung a bit, but Yamamoto honestly didn't care as he moaned wantonly into his lover's mouth.

"More, Hayato…more…" He breathed out against the Italian's lips as they finally parted for air, the taller man's member stirring back to life as Yamamoto pressed it against Gokudera's leg.

* * *

Their kiss broke after a shuddering gasp and deep moan from his lover. The storm guardian growled in answer to the swordsman's begging. As the other eagerly pressed into the Italian's leg, he could feel the just satisfied organ reawaken again.

"I will give you everything you ask for; everything you need," Gokudera promised. His slick finger pumped into the willing body, then.

Again he attacked the rain guardian's neck, licking and sucking at the soft skin. Yamamoto was moaning and gasping at his ministrations. His eagerness to feel him was turning Gokudera on; his need to possess the other growing with every wanton sound of desire.

A second and third finger opened up his beloved then. Soft groans of distress he smothered in sweet kisses and promises that their union was only moments away. Looking devotedly into Yamamoto's eyes, all three fingers delved deep into the heated body. He curled them at the last moment to hit his lover's sweet spot.

"Yes, Takeshi...that's it. Scream for me." Again, his fingers reached deep, making the rain guardian cry out and shiver in his hold.

"Tell me, my love," he commanded huskily over the rain and the rushing wind. "Tell me how much you need me, how much you want to feel me inside." His fingers slowly moved, making Yamamoto feel the delicious friction and the stinging stretching of his ring-muscle at the same time.

Another flash of lightning lit up the storm-ridden, night sky and Gokudera's jade-green orbs, which were burning with a fire of deep desire. His teasing might have been considered cruel under the circumstances, but it would drive Yamamoto crazy with need. If his mind was occupied with thoughts of lust, there was no room for the pain, and a little dirty talk also got himself into the right mood to go wild, too.

* * *

A beautiful promise left his lover's lips as Yamamoto felt Gokudera start pumping the lone finger inside of him at the same time. The taller man moaned at the feeling, the slight friction stirring his erection to harden even more in yearning.

Yamamoto's cries of pleasure escalated when Gokudera started licking and sucking on his neck as he continued to move his finger in and out of him. Pleasurable shudders traveled down his body as the rain guardian lost himself to the feelings his beloved was bestowing upon him. He could barely think, barely breathe, and that was no exception when he felt Gokudera slowly slide in a second finger.

Flinching slightly as he felt his passage being stretched further, Yamamoto tried to control his breathing, but little cries of pain escaped him as Gokudera continued to scissor him, and as the other inserted a third finger. His hands clutched the banister and the back of Gokudera's head then as the discomfort escalated from the addition of the third digit.

It was then that the taller man felt Gokudera's kisses as promises of good things to come tumbled from his lips, the other's tender actions dulling the slight pain that the swordsman was feeling. Yamamoto looked at his Italian lover then with a thankful expression. It was only a moment later that Gokudera's eyes met his then, and he felt the other pull his three fingers out before slamming them back in and curling them at the last second. Yamamoto felt his lover's fingertips hit his sweet spot dead on, making the taller man scream with rapture.

The blissfully shuddering rain guardian barely had enough time for a breather before he felt Gokudera slam his fingers into his prostate again, his beloved's sexy words reaching his ears soon after. Yamamoto could feel precum begin to bubble at his erection's tip again from the amazing feelings his lover was giving him. A low, shuddering moan left the swordsman's lips a second later when he heard his beloved's hot and needy demand.

"Ohh, Hayato~" Yamamoto moaned out rapturously as he felt Gokudera's finger's slow down their thrusts now, leisurely moving to make the taller man feel every bit of stretching and friction the action caused. "I need you so badly…Please…fuck me…I need to feel you inside of me…"

The rain guardian's hazel gaze bore into Gokudera's burning green then, his gasping moans filling the air between them as the wind and rain hit their bodies.

"It hurts, Hayato…My whole body aches for you…I need more of you…all of you…"

Lighting flashed across the sky again, causing Yamamoto to see his lover's face all the more clearly. Gokudera's eyes were burning so passionately that it took everything of the former jock to not come right then and there.

"Oh, fuck…Take me, Hayato…Now!" The rain guardian begged desperately, his whole body yearning to be one with his partner to the point that he couldn't even focus on anything else even if he wanted to.

* * *

Just like he had hoped, Yamamoto became a writhing mess in his arm. His moaned answers were even sexier than what Gokudera had hoped for. His still caged member twitched and wet his boxers with precum at the eager words. He kissed his way back up to his lover's ear then.

"Turn around, Takeshi. Show me that tight, sweet ass of yours and brace yourself," he whispered huskily. "I will show no mercy."

To emphasize his intent, he nipped at the other's earlobe before he finally pulled his fingers out of Yamamoto. The sad moan that escaped his lover helped speed up Gokudera's next actions even more. He was so eager to bury himself inside of the rain guardian! Just like his lover, he was aching for their union, and he was aching to somehow make everything better for him. Just a few hours of respite of not thinking about what had happened; that was all he could give, and he would give it with all of his heart.

While Takeshi followed his demand and turned around, he pulled off his soaking pants, shoes and socks as fast as possible. A deep groan escaped him then as his lover leaned forward and braced himself against the banister. His round, firm backside was highlighted by another flash of lightning. It was so perfect, and it belonged only to him. Gokudera tore off his boxers, finally being as naked as Yamamoto. One hand groped a firm butt cheek, while the still, slightly slick other, moved along his hard member, spreading his precum.

"I love you so much...you have no idea how much I crave you...you are the only one...forever," the storm guardian moaned as he prepared himself.

Gokudera would have given anything if he could have spared Yamamoto the pain he was feeling. He wanted to protect his beloved from any harm, but there was just no way. Still, the feeling stayed with him. Takeshi was the most precious treasure to him, and he wanted to keep him safe. The outside world was just too cruel. He wanted to keep Yamamoto here with him in their own little world, away from anything that might hurt him. Possessive feelings overwhelmed Gokudera then. Without any warning, he leaned forward and bit into Yamamoto's fleshy back cheek.

"Mine! Only mine! Mine...mine...mine," the storm guardian growled possessively over and over.

With one hand firmly on the swordsman's hips, he positioned himself then. His stiff member's head pressed against the ring-muscle and slowly moved forward.

"Aaaah, Takeshi!" The storm guardian groaned his lover's name as the incredibly tight heat captured him.

All around them thunder rolled and the sky tried to drown the earth below, but, in that moment, none of it existed for the two men that had just become one.

* * *

Mind blowing words, followed by a sexy nip to his ear, had Yamamoto practically reeling from unrestrained desire. The rain guardian could barely focus on anything else as his body begged for his lover's attention; for his and Gokudera's union. When was the last time they had made love? Yamamoto honestly couldn't remember. He knew that the last few weeks had been difficult for the both of them with the crashed meetings…

Before the taller man could fall back into his painful memories, he felt Gokudera's fingers leave him. Yamamoto felt so empty then that he was practically floored. He could feel the rain and the wind then; how the fast moving drops pelted against his cooling skin. A sad, almost pathetic sounding groan left him at the feeling. He needed Gokudera more than anything, because this cold emptiness he felt was almost unbearable.

Remembering what his lover demanded of him, and seeing the passionate impatience in his lover's jade-green gaze, Yamamoto turned around and faced out towards the pitch black horizon, the rain and wind whipping against his face. The rain guardian shivered from the feeling as he leaned both hands against the banister and presented himself to his lover. Through the wind and the rolls of thunder, it was hard to make out what Gokudera was doing then, but Yamamoto was certain he heard his lover frantically discarding his wet clothes. It seemed that his beloved's desperation was as great as his own.

A flash of lightning bolted across the sky again, blinding the swordsman for a second as he stared at the dark sky in wonder. His attention to this didn't last long, though, because he heard a slight growl behind him before he felt a heated hand grope one of his back cheeks. Yamamoto gasped at the possessive feeling, his mind immediately focusing back on his lover and how badly he wanted the other inside of him. Meaningful words of love left Gokudera's lips a short moment after this, overwhelming Yamamoto to the point that he could feel himself choking up. He could tell by the other's voice that his lover was telling him the absolute truth.

"Yes…forever…" the former jock whispered out breathlessly as he pressed his backside into Gokudera's hand, begging for more attention. "Please…I can't wait…"

Just as the words left his lips, he felt a hard bite against the soft skin of his backside. A surprised yelp mixed with a pleasured gasp escaped Yamamoto at the feeling. That had to be the first time Gokudera had done something like that, and the rain guardian had to admit that it had been sexy as hell, despite the slight pain he felt.

It was then that the most possessive words his lover had ever uttered to him reached his ears. Yamamoto was a shivering, moaning mess as the words affected him more than he could have ever imagined. Gokudera was beyond possessive, which only excited Yamamoto more; his hard member twitching with anticipation. The very thought that his lover wanted him and only him, and that he would be damned if he let anybody else touch him, aroused the taller man to the point that he actually thought he was going to come from his beloved's words alone.

"Oh, yes, Hayato…yes…" Yamamoto moaned out in desperate ecstasy as he felt his lover's hand upon his hip then, and felt Gokudera's thick shaft press up against his backside. "_Yes…Yes…_"

The excited rain guardian repeated himself over and over again, his words becoming more emphasized as his desire and impatience mounted with every second that passed without Gokudera moving. Those very few seconds felt like an eternity for Yamamoto, until he felt his lover finally breach him, and heard the most erotic moan tumble from Gokudera's smooth, addicting lips.

"Nngh…Hayato!" Yamamoto half groaned in pain and half moaned in rapture as his lover stretched him further than before. He could feel Gokudera entering him, filling him with each breath, his girth practically splitting him in two. His unions with Gokudera were the most erotically painful experiences the tall swordsman had ever had the honor of feeling, and he seriously could never get enough of them. Who would have thought he'd turn into such a masochist?

When Gokudera's shaft was fully sheathed inside of him, the two of them stood still for a moment, panting heavily from the erotic exertion as Yamamoto adjusted to the feeling. The rain was coming down so heavily then that Yamamoto was actually surprised he could barely feel it. He knew that he should feel weighed down by all the water slamming down against his body, but all he could feel right then was Gokudera. All he could feel was the other breathing in unison with him, the other's heart beating erratically against his back, Gokudera's wet, heated skin pressing up against him in the most intimate way imaginable, and his lover's hot, pulsating shaft so deep inside of him.

"_Move_…" Yamamoto choked out hoarsely then as so many emotions bombarded him at once. He had never felt like his very life depended on his lover's next course of action, but it honestly did. Gokudera's movements were paramount, and the only thing keeping him sane at that moment. "_Please_…move, Hayato…I…I can't wait any longer…move..._move_…!"

Yamamoto felt tears come to his eyes as he begged like his life depended on it. He had never wanted—no, had never _needed_ something so badly in his entire life.

* * *

The storm guardian took his time inching slowly into his lover's tight channel. He yearned to sheath himself in one go, but he knew it would hurt Yamamoto too much, and so he held back. Even with him going slow, Takeshi groaned at the pain, but, at the same time, his name was moaned. Gokudera knew by now that the swordsman liked a little bit of pain; that it heightened the pleasure for him.

When he had finally buried himself to the hilt inside of Yamamoto's sweet heat, the two of them remained still. All around them it looked and felt like the world was about to come to an end. If that were the case, Gokudera didn't mind too much. He was united with his beloved. To him, this was the best way to leave this world.

The rain was pelting down around them, plastering their hair to their faces. It was cooling their heated bodies, but, soon, new heat would infuse them. The storm guardian didn't feel any cold. The fiery desire for Yamamoto was making his blood run like lava through his veins.

Finally, the words he had been waiting for were uttered. In the sexiest, yet most desperate way, the rain guardian begged of him to move. Gokudera would never get enough of hearing his lover eager like that; of the wanton way he begged to feel him.

"Anything you want, Takeshi," he promised as his hips moved backwards.

This time, nothing could hold him back. When only his tip was barely inside of Yamamoto, he rammed himself back in, reaching as deep as possible.

"Ah! Takeshi!" He cried out in rapture at the perfect friction the tight channel granted him.

Both hands firmly grabbed the swordsman's hips then. He set a slow but hard pace, slamming into Yamamoto as he pulled him backward. With the rain between their bodies, their slapping skin made the water splash to their sides.

"Ah! So good! So fuckin' good!" Gokudera moaned as he threw his head back ; the rain pelting down on him as he tried his best to fuck his lover senseless.

His hands that were on the swordsman's hips massaged the skin as his own hips snapped, driving himself into Yamamoto again and again.

* * *

Another sweet promise met the tall swordsman's ears before he felt his lover retreat from his tight channel. Yamamoto moaned at the slight friction, a little whine escaping him as well when he felt Gokudera almost leave him completely. He knew he wouldn't feel empty for too long, though.

It was only a second later that Gokudera slammed his hips against his backside, his lover's erection ramming into him so hard that Yamamoto swore he was seeing stars. An ecstatic cry fell from his lips, the sound almost drowning in a roll of thunder as he felt Gokudera grab both of his hips, bring him back, and start ramming himself into him at a constant pace. Even though the pace was slow, his lover's thrusts were full of passion and hitting Yamamoto in all the right ways. Intense pleasure consumed the taller man, his cries of rapture filling the air between them.

"Oh, Hayato! _Hayato!_" Yamamoto gasped and moaned in ecstasy as he tried everything in his power to not orgasm, or for his legs to give out underneath him from the intensity of their union. "Ohhh…harder…faster…give me _everything!_"

The rain guardian's demands were beyond greedy, but he didn't care. If Gokudera's cries of pleasure were anything to go by, their greediness for the each other equaled out.

As he felt his lover's fingertips massage sensual circles into his hips while he continued to thrust, Yamamoto couldn't help but want his lover to go absolutely wild, like this really was the end of the world, and they only had this moment to feel alive. He wanted the moment to last forever, so that this would be the last thing he'd ever remember; the only thing he'd think about in the days to come if they lived through the wild storm.

* * *

Sweet gasps, moans, and cries made their way over the rushing of the rain and the rolling of the thunder. Gokudera loved every single sound he could make the rain guardian emit. Above all, he loved to hear his name being called out in ecstasy.

Yamamoto begged him for more. There was no way he could deny the request. He would give everything to satisfy his beloved's needs tonight. Just like Takeshi asked, he sped up his movements. Hard and fast, he rammed himself home. His hands, the ones that were pulling Yamamoto back into him, left colorful bruises on the other's hips then.

Their cries of ecstasy matched the roaring of the storm. Still, this wasn't enough for the bomber. There was more he could give his beloved. He leaned forward, wrapped his arm around the other's chest, and pulled him up into a straight position. His chest pressed into Yamamoto's back then. With the changed position, he perfectly hit his lover's prostate.

"Fuck, yeah! Takeshi! Scream for me...yeah," he growled at the taller man's ear.

With renewed vigor, he slammed into his beloved swordsman, every deep, hard stroke aiming for the other's sweet spot. Only when Yamamoto's wanton screams became breathless and erratic did Gokudera reach down. His hand wrapped around the glowing hot rod of his lover. All the rain in this world couldn't wash away the slick evidence of Takeshi's impending orgasm.

Just a few, well timed tugs synchronized with his powerful thrusts, were all that were needed before all the dams broke. The rain guardian arched against him as his orgasm ripped through his body. The pulsing member in his hand shot its load, and rippling, clenching muscles felt like they were trying to eat Gokudera alive; pulling him in with all their might.

Gokudera couldn't keep himself together anymore either. As the greedy channel tried to swallow him, he lost it. With a scream of his lover's name, he filled the tight cavern with his seed. Fireworks exploded behind his eyes while he still continued to ram into Yamamoto, drawing the experience out for as long as possible. Panting, he placed sucking kisses against the swordsman's neck while his hand still pumped the other, milking his beloved for all he was worth.

* * *

Yamamoto finally got his wish. The next moment, his lover's pace increased; the other thrusting into him at a ferocious speed.

"Fuck, Hayato!" The taller guardian shouted out in a rapturous gasp as his lover continued to pound into him like it was their last moment on earth. The pleasure was increasing, along with their cries of ecstasy; their breaths and their voices unifying like the rest of their bodies as they made love against the storm.

Just when he thought things couldn't get any better, he felt Gokudera take one of his hands off of his now bruised hips to wrap his arm around his chest. Yamamoto wasn't sure of what to make of the action, and the slight confusion he felt through his haze of pleasure only increased when he felt his lover pull him back. Before the swordsman knew it, he was standing up straight, his back pressing against Gokudera's chest. The taller man was scrambling to put his hands somewhere, and had just placed them against his lover's hands when Gokudera thrust into him again, the other's shaft moving within him so hard and fast that the added angle made it hit Yamamoto's prostate with great force.

"HAYATOOOO~!" Yamamoto screamed longer and louder than he had ever done before, his voice being heard loud and clear over the roaring storm around them.

He heard his lover's sexy growls against his ear as Gokudera continued to thrust up and into him at a crazy fast pace, the pleasure so mind reeling then that all Yamamoto could do was scream and moan in absolute delight.

Just when his moans became breathless, his voice hoarse, he felt his beloved wrap one of his hands around his leaking cock. Yamamoto shifted the hand that had been placed over Gokudera's to grasp his lover's arm as he started to pump him in time to his thrusts. Yamamoto could feel his abdominal muscles coil deliciously before one final thrust and tug made him come undone.

White flashes danced across his eyelids as Yamamoto closed his eyes in ecstasy, arched his back, and came hard into Gokudera's hand. The taller man screamed his lover's name over and over again as his body shook from his intense orgasm, his inner muscles clenching around his lover's length to milk him for everything he had.

When he heard his lover scream in orgasm behind him, and felt the intense warmth of his beloved's seed fill his channel, Yamamoto wondered if it was possible to orgasm a second time, because he felt his own orgasm heighten. The overwhelmed rain guardian couldn't remember a time his orgasm had lasted for so long, but with his lover continuously moving against him in every way possible, and the addition of the other's sucking kisses, Yamamoto just took his other hand off of Gokudera's (the one not wrapped around his cock) and grasped the back of his lover's head to go along for the ride. Yamamoto's fingers dug into the silver locks as Gokudera continued to suck on his neck, the taller man turning his own head towards the other to moan rapturously into his beloved's ear. He didn't know how it was possible, but Yamamoto was certain that every time he and Gokudera made love, no matter who was on top, their bond strengthened all the more. And as the two of them rode out their orgasms together, their cries of passion dwindling until they were both spent, Yamamoto could feel that more than ever.

* * *

For as long as possible, Gokudera moved against his lover. When his member finally slackened, he stood still to remain inside Takeshi a little longer. His head came up from the other's neck to kiss the mouth that had breathed its moans into his ear.

Both of his arms wrapped around Yamamoto then, holding him tightly against him. He was panting from the exertion, but he couldn't stop himself from touching his lips to the other's between gasps for breath. He needed to feel his beloved in his arms, needed to feel his life pulsing through him, needed to feel him in every way possible. He had told himself that he needed to make love to the rain guardian to exhaust him and keep him sane, but he realized now how much he needed it himself. He had almost lost his love today. That thought was weighing more heavily on his own mind than he cared to admit. If he ever lost Yamamoto, nothing would be able to save him. He'd be lost along with his love.

"Don't ever leave me...Don't you ever leave me," he suddenly whispered against the other's lips as he held onto him even more desperately.

The storm guardian hated how he felt his eyes burn then. A choked sound escaped him and he buried his face against the back of Yamamoto's neck. Fuck! Since when was he such a pathetically emotional idiot?! And especially when he was supposed to console the other one, no less!

After a few seconds more of berating himself, his hand took hold of the one that was stroking his hair. Tenderly, he kissed the palm. With a sad sigh, he slipped out of his lover in the end. Gokudera turned the swordsman around in his arms then.

"I just love you so fuckin' much," he whispered as he looked into the other's hazel eyes.

Even though lightning was still ripping across the low hanging clouds, the rain let off a little bit. Gokudera held Yamamoto to him in the rain, stroking his back. He had never thought it was possible to love a person like he did Takeshi, and for the other to love him back was still like a dream to him sometimes. It meant everything to him. In their line of work, their relationship was a dangerous thing. They were both in the line of fire way too often. But as dangerous as it was, their love for each other lent them a special strength, too. Both of them would do all they could to return home in one piece for the sake of the other.

Yamamoto had told him that he had no idea what had happened but that he was suddenly free of the rain flames' influence, and that he had killed the man that had tried to kill him in turn. Gokudera would say nothing on the matter, especially not tonight, but he was convinced it was Takeshi's will to return to him that had given him the strength he had needed. Takeshi knew that it would kill Gokudera to lose him, just as surely as if he took his sword and ran him through. But the same was true for Gokudera. He would do everything in his power to return to Yamamoto alive. Their relationship was something special and deep. They had only two choices. To stay alive together or die together in battle; anything else would be torture.

Nudging Yamamoto gently, he got him to look up again. Gently stroking the side of the other's face, the storm guardian kissed his beloved again. Their lips met softly. Teasingly, he licked the soft lips. He just enjoyed tasting Takeshi like this.

* * *

"Oh, Hayato…" Yamamoto moaned out through trembling lips as he felt his lover remain inside of him after everything was said and done. The very thought that the other wanted to stay inside him for as long as possible, that he wanted to stay connected, made the taller man fall in love with Gokudera all over again. Their bond was definitely deeper than anything he had ever experienced, and when he felt Gokudera turn his head for their lips to connect, Yamamoto tried to pour those thoughts out as he kissed back with all the tenderness in the world.

He felt his beloved's arms shift in order to wrap around him completely then, the other's hold desperately tight as he continued to kiss the rain guardian with a little more fervor. Gokudera was panting from the exertion, but he still continued to kiss Yamamoto between his breaths for much needed air, and, in all honesty, the other's actions were starting to worry the swordsman. He didn't know what set the alarm bells inside his head off, but he just knew that something wasn't quite right; that something in the atmosphere had shifted. Although he could feel the rain was becoming a bit lighter, Yamamoto knew that wasn't the shift in atmosphere he was picking up on. He had always had a sixth sense when it came to his lover, so he knew that something wasn't quite right with Gokudera then.

Sure enough, he felt his lover's breath against his lips a second later after their last short kiss, and heard his desperate pleads. The rain guardian's eyes widened in slight concern as he felt the bomber's hold tighten around him, like if he let him go, Yamamoto would be taken away with the wind. When he heard a choking noise behind him, and felt his lover bury his face into his neck again, like he couldn't even face his taller counterpart, Yamamoto knew that something was definitely bothering his beloved, but his still pleasure-addled brain couldn't figure out what.

Feeling a little out of sorts at the thought that their positions for comforting the other had shifted so dramatically in the last two minutes, all Yamamoto could do was stroke the hand that was still clutching the back of his lover's hair, through his beloved's silvery locks as words of comfort tumbled from his lips. He had no idea if he was helping or not, and it was bothering the poor swordsman that he couldn't understand why his love was so upset, but his thoughts were occupied a second later when Gokudera placed his hand over the one that Yamamoto had in the Italian's hair, took it off, kissed it, and then slid out of the taller man's heat. Yamamoto whimpered at the sudden cold and empty feeling that overcame him with his beloved's absence, but, a second later, he felt the other turn him around to face him.

Loving words met the swordsman's ears as a passionately sad and desperate jade-green gaze met Yamamoto's own. Lightning flashed behind them, lighting up Gokudera's face to make his expression all the more defined. The look his beloved was giving him practically floored Yamamoto. The emotions in Gokudera's eyes were so raw, so heartfelt, that the confused rain guardian couldn't even fathom on what to say back.

Unable to comfort his beloved with words at the moment since he found himself so speechless, Yamamoto wrapped his arms around Gokudera in turn and buried his face into his lover's neck. He felt Gokudera rub soothing circles against his back, although he wasn't the one that needed to be totally comforted at the moment. Seeing this as a problem, the taller man stroked one of his hands through his beloved's hair again, while the other rubbed up and down Gokudera's back. Something was really bothering his Italian lover and Yamamoto would be damned if he just stood there like a bumbling idiot without comforting the person he cared for the most.

He felt a nudge against him a few minutes later, which made Yamamoto look up. He stared down at his lover questioningly as he felt Gokudera reach a hand upwards to stroke the side of his face. The touch was so gentle, just like the kiss his beloved placed against his lips a second later. Yamamoto hummed softly into the kiss, a light gasp leaving him as he felt his lover's tongue teasingly lick against his lips. He let Gokudera enter his mouth then, his beloved bomber roving around his cavern with a delicacy that had Yamamoto even more concerned. His lover was acting like he was super fragile, like if he pushed against him any harder he'd break into a million pieces and disappear forever.

Unable to stand this anymore, Yamamoto brought his own tongue into action to entice his lover's into a slow, intimate dance. The movements of the taller man's tongue picked up in pace, as if to tell his emotionally overwhelmed lover that everything was alright.

When the two of them separated for breath, Yamamoto brought both of his hands up to cup the sides of his beloved's face, his thumbs darting out to wipe away what was either tears, rain, or both from the other's cheeks. Still catching his breath, the rain guardian closed his eyes and placed his forehead against the smaller Italians', the taller man exuding small bursts of rain flames then to help put his lover at ease all the more.

Feeling as if he had used enough flames, Yamamoto drew back a minute later to stare down into Gokudera's jade-green orbs, his own hazel shining with loving concern.

"I will never leave you," the rain guardian was finally able to whisper out as his thumbs rubbed soothingly against his storm guardian's cheeks. "I could never do such a thing, Hayato. To leave you would be like leaving an essential part of myself behind. Without you, I'd just wither away into nothing."

Yamamoto felt his lips tremble at the thought of living in a world that his lover was no longer a part of; the loneliness consuming him at an almost suffocating rate.

"W-with that said," the taller man stuttered out on emotionally shaking breath as he stared imploringly down at his beloved companion, "that means you can't leave me either, alright?"

* * *

His teasing tongue made Yamamoto gasp with pleasure. Gokudera used the opening to slip into his lover's mouth. Very gently, he roamed around the wet cavern, tasting the other to the fullest. After a short while, Yamamoto's tongue nudged back, teasing him into action. Another surge of pure possessiveness gripped him. Why the fuck was he so emotional now? He was supposed to comfort his lover and not the other way round, like how it was feeling at the moment. Again, his eyes burned, and the rain mixed with salty tears on his cheeks as his tongue danced around Takeshi's, trying to be lively.

When their kiss broke after what felt like an eternity that was still way too short, Yamamoto's hands cupped his face and wiped away his tears. Fuck. Why did the other one have to catch on to that?! The swordsman's forehead touched his then, like he always liked to do when he wanted to be especially close and needed a moment before he would tell him something important. Only this time, a cool wave flooded the storm guardian's overactive brain. In its wake, a calmness blanketed his thoughts and put him at ease.

A moment later, Yamamoto withdrew to look into his eyes. His words of comfort only confirmed Gokudera's own thoughts. They were meant to be together, for which he was thankful, but they also were nothing without the other. The Italian's heart ached at the thought of what might happen to Takeshi if something bad ever happened to himself. He just couldn't allow that.

Fear shone in the swordsman's hazel orbs then. The other's lip trembled as he stared down into his eyes.

"I will do everything in my power to always return to you. I could never leave you of my own accord. You are the most precious thing in the world to me, and I could never hurt you like that."

Gokudera's eyes were on Yamamoto the whole time and he tried to make him see that he was serious, that his words came from the bottom of his heart. He was softly stroking the rain guardian's back while he spoke.

"You own my heart, and I am nothing without you. I will always give my best to return to you and you will have to do the same, because I need you like I need the fuckin' air to breathe."

Takeshi's rain flames had calmed his troubled mind. He needed to concentrate on his lover again. Yamamoto was the one that needed comfort. His own comfort was that his lover was here, alive, and in his arms.

"Let me show you how much I love you. Let me cherish you the way you deserve," he begged of the rain guardian then.

* * *

Gokudera answered his question almost immediately, his eyes shining with pure, unhindered determination. What his lover spoke of was the truth, and there was no other alternative. Gokudera promised that he'd do everything in his power to return to him no matter what the situation or consequences were, and he expected Yamamoto to do the same.

"Of course," the taller man whispered out, his voice raw with emotion and determination that matched his beloveds'. "I could never leave you alone…not after everything that's happened between us…not after the life you had to live before we met. If I ever left you to be by yourself, I'd be a failure, and I wouldn't be able to rest peacefully because of that."

He saw the change in Gokudera's jade-green orbs then, his words seeming to be the exact ones he had wanted to hear. The other's eyes were alit with unbridled passion as his next words came out as a begging whisper. His beloved should have never had to beg for such a request, because Yamamoto was always too willing to receive whatever Gokudera wanted to give him.

"Oh, Hayato…" Yamamoto's voice choked out through shuddering breath. He could feel his eyes watering of their own volition as his love for the man in his arms practically overwhelmed him. "You never need to ask for that…I'm only too willingly to let you have all of me…all I ask is that you give me everything in return…I won't settle for less…"

With that, the rain guardian leaned forward and planted a slow, meaningful kiss against his smaller counterpart's lips.

"Love me, Hayato…" Yamamoto whispered out as he drew only a few centimeters away after their kiss, his breath ghosting over Gokudera's skin. "I don't care how fast or slow…just…love me…please…"

* * *

At the look in Yamamoto's eyes, the bomber had to swallow hard. He was sure his lover was crying, which hadn't been his intention. It was just a highly emotional night for the both of them, it seemed. Just like Takeshi a moment before, Gokudera felt overwhelmed by his answer. It spoke of absolute devotion, and only asked the same in return.

"I always d-..." Before he could finish the sentence, his lips were captured in a sweet and sensual kiss that was full of love.

After a long moment, Yamamoto withdrew, but only a few centimeters away. When he begged to be loved anyway Gokudera wanted, his warm breath dancing over the bomber's lips, it made the smaller Italian groan with new awakening yearning.

"Fu~ck, Takeshi, you've no idea how much you're turning me on," he breathed back in answer.

A low growl rumbled in his throat then as his hand buried itself into Yamamoto's wet hair. Gently, he pulled the other into another kiss. Eagerly, his tongue made its way into his counterpart's mouth. He invited his lover's tongue to a slow tussle. Sweet moans mixed in their mouths as they enjoyed the sensual feeling of their rubbing muscles.

When they finally parted, both of them panted. Gokudera looked at Yamamoto's beautiful, wet face. A new flash of lightning lit up the sky and the rain picked up again with a gust of wind. They were too exposed to the newly raging elements, the storm guardian decided. Also, he wanted to face Takeshi this time when he fully showed his feelings to him. It would be better to have something to support his lover's back then.

"Come along with me."

He took the swordsman's hand and guided him to the wall next to the glass front. In the shadow of the house, the wind didn't get to them as badly as it did farther out on the balcony, and the wall was still kind of warm from the heat of a full day of sunshine.

Gently, he pushed Yamamoto up against the wall and covered him with his own body, sheltering him even more from the elements. He looked up at his strong yet fragile lover, and then he stretched a little to capture his lips once more in a kiss. As their tongues tussled again, he tenderly stroked Yamamoto's sides.

"Takeshi," he softly whispered the other's name when he broke the kiss, his voice filled with love.

The storm guardian kissed the scar then, and licked along the smooth skin that never again would grow hair. Gently, he nibbled at it then before he moved along the jawline to playfully nip at the swordsman's earlobe.

* * *

Yamamoto smiled in satisfaction as he heard Gokudera's admittance.

"I like the sound of that…" the taller man whispered back, his voice husky with desire. "You being aroused turns me on as well."

His lover growled sexily in response, before he felt the Italian's hand grasp the back of his head, his fingers combing through his wet, black locks as he pulled Yamamoto forward for another kiss. The movement was both possessive, yet gentle, and when their tongues tangled together intimately the next moment, it took everything Yamamoto had not to melt into a shivering puddle. The swordsman moaned heatedly into the kiss, his lover moaning back in turn, causing constant vibrations to travel up their tongues.

They parted on panting breath a few minutes later, lightning flashing across the sky behind them to emphasize their features as the two men stared deeply into each other's eyes. The wind was picking up again, sending fast moving rain droplets against their skin, but Yamamoto hardly cared. His entire being was focused on the beautiful man before him.

When he heard his lover's next request, the thought of disobeying never even materialized in the taller man's head as he allowed Gokudera to take his hand and lead him wherever the smaller man wished. Where his beloved was leading him could be to the end of the earth for all he cared. As long as he was with his precious bomber, nothing else mattered to Yamamoto at all.

It was here that the taller man felt his lover push him gently up against the wall next to the sliding glass door of the balcony, their bodies both underneath the outcropping of roof above said door. With the better cover, and the adjacent wall, it blocked out most of the wind and rain, and Yamamoto could still feel the slight warmth from the sun that was still present in the plaster behind his back. The rain guardian didn't think on this for long, though, as he felt Gokudera press against him then, further shielding him from the elements he wasn't even paying that much attention to.

A visible shudder traveled down Yamamoto's spine as Gokudera's sweaty, rain-soaked skin pressed up against his, the warmth of their bodies mingling along with their breaths as his lover's eyes met his for a second before the aroused swordsman was brought in for another kiss. Yamamoto held his beloved against him as they kissed slowly, tenderly, their tongues naturally joining together again like their bodies would eventually.

As soon as they parted from each other, their tongues the last to disconnect, Yamamoto heard his lover whisper out his name in the most loving tone imaginable.

"Hayato," the rain guardian whispered back on shaking breath, his voice filled with need as he felt his beloved kiss the scar on his chin.

Yamamoto shuddered in delight as the other's kiss turned into a sexy lick, followed by erotic nips before his lover traveled upwards until his teeth were teasing his ear lobe. The atmosphere between them was beyond sensual. Yamamoto could distinctly feel his member twitch back into life as Gokudera started spreading kisses down his neck.

"Make love to me, Hayato," the swordsman breathed out erotically, his breath coming out in short pants and sharp inhales as his lover's light touches set his body aflame. "Please…" he whispered out wantonly. "I need to feel you again."

* * *

Gokudera planted sweet kisses on the swordsman's long neck. His fingertips played over the ridges of the other's six pack. At his thigh, he felt his lover's member reawaken. The storm guardian hadn't even begun to appreciate him the way he planned, when Yamamoto already begged to be taken again. His needy words and sexy voice sent shivers down the Italian's spine. He pressed his half erect cock into his lover's thigh, smiling up at him.

"I fear you will have to wait a little longer, Takeshi." He rubbed himself slightly against the leg. "But if you keep saying those things in that fuckin' sexy voice, I'm sure it won't take long..."

Yamamoto's crazy-ass stamina was important in any fight and the storm guardian was thankful for it, but when they were alone it could sometimes drive him crazy. No matter how hard he trained, Gokudera never managed to keep up with the stupid athlete in that regard. No one could. Tonight though, the rain guardian might have too many reserves for his own good.

"Just let me take care of you," he said softly.

His wandering fingertips had reached Yamamoto's chest. His thumbs stroked the nipples, rubbing them slowly to full hardness, while he softly sucked at sensitive spots on his Japanese lover's neck. Once the little nubs were hard and straining for more attention, Gokudera ducked to lavish one of which with his tongue.

He growled at the lustful sounds Takeshi made. His fingers twirled the second nipple as his now free hand stroked lower. In his eagerness, Yamamoto pushed his hips forward. He was surely expecting Gokudera to touch his once more hard cock. But the Italian had different plans. His hand took hold of a firm globe at the swordsman's backside. Stroking along the thigh then, he urged Yamamoto to lift the leg and wrap it around his waist.

A deep and lustful moan escaped the silver-haired bomber then as their erections fully touched as their bodies grew even closer.

"Fuck...feels so good...I'll never get enough of your hot, naked body against mine. You got me fuckin' addicted to you," he admitted.

Again he rubbed himself against Yamamoto, rapidly growing fully erect at the action and even more at the wanton moans of his fuckin' beautiful lover.

* * *

He felt his lover rub his half-erect member against his leg as he answered that he'd have to wait. Gokudera's voice was low and husky, causing Yamamoto to shiver in excitement.

"I…figured as much…" The taller man gasped out in response as he felt the Italian's fingers start roaming down to his chest. "I guess that means that I'll have to…be more vocal so that I can get what I want."

Yamamoto moaned loudly then as Gokudera began rubbing his fingers against his nipples and sucking on his neck. The Japanese swordsman tilted his head away to give his beloved more access as light gasps and moans fell from his lips.

Just as the taller man was pushing his chest against his lover's rubbing hands, he felt Gokudera duck down to swirl his tongue around one of his nipples. Yamamoto moaned louder than before, his whole body yearning for more attention.

As Gokudera continued to lavish his nipple with his tongue while one of his hands massaged the other, Yamamoto noticed how his lover's one free hand was traveling lower. Desperately, the rain guardian pushed his hips forward, wanting nothing more than for his beloved to touch his hard, pulsating cock, but Gokudera's hand took a sudden turn and groped one of his back cheeks instead.

Despite not getting what he wanted, Yamamoto moaned wantonly all the same. He absolutely loved it when Gokudera squeezed his butt because the other's hands were just so possessive.

Feeling his lover stroke along his thigh, the hot and bothered rain guardian understood what his beloved wanted of him. Lifting his leg up, he wrapped it around Gokudera's waist, pulling the other in as he felt his lover push up against him at the same time.

"Oh, fuck, Hayato!" Yamamoto moaned out raunchily as his beloved's erection pressed up against his. He heard his lover produce the most erotic moan he had heard from him yet before Gokudera's next words turned him on to no end.

"Ohhh~!" The rain guardian moaned out loudly as he felt Gokudera rub their hard-ons together. "Oh, Hayato…I can't get enough of it either…" Yamamoto continued with a wanton moan. "I'm more than addicted to you…to your touch…to our love making…"

The taller man was so turned on by then that he began slowly rubbing his erection against Gokudera's, his movements sensual and needy as he gripped his beloved's sides. His body wanted Gokudera so bad, his mind was caught between letting the other top him or just taking him for himself because he couldn't wait anymore.

"If I had a choice…" Yamamoto gasped out breathlessly then as his hazel eyes pleaded for satisfaction. "…I'd want to experience this every day…I'd want to be joined with you…"

* * *

The rain guardian's answer made shivers run down Gokudera's spine and his hardened flesh twitch. Takeshi's lustful and sexy words never failed to turn him on like crazy.

"Damn it..." he groaned.

Eagerly, Yamamoto rubbed himself against him then. The action made Gokudera growl with growing need. If he hadn't been hard already by now, the wanton display of desire would have taken care of that. The next words of his lover made him throw overboard any plans he had before. With the hazel eyes pleading with him in the sexiest way, the storm guardian forgot everything. All he could feel was the deep desire to join with his love, to give him everything he had.

"Fuck...Takeshi...it's all I could wish for," the bomber moaned. "You make me so crazy for you...I can't take it..."

His hand, that had taken to massaging the back cheek again, urged Yamamoto's pelvis forward a little for a better angle. With his hand's guidance then, the head of his cock pressed against his lover's entrance once more. There was a little worry, whether he was still slick enough, but with the pleading look and his own urges, all he could do was take it slow.

"Damn it...Takeshi...you're getting more fuckin' sexy...every single time...I need you more...with every damn day that...goes by," the Italian groaned between panting breaths, as he slowly pushed himself into Yamamoto's still tight channel.

When the pained groans of his lover grew louder and his fingers dug into his sides to leave small bruises, Gokudera knew he should have been a little more careful about slickening himself up, but it was too late anyway. All he could do, was give Takeshi something to distract him.

His lips claimed the swordsman's then. As he inched into the narrow heat, his tongue delved into Yamamoto's wet cavern for a deep, sensual kiss. He used all the tricks up his sleeve to make the kiss as mind-reeling as possible, to keep the other from thinking too much of the pain. His tongue teased the underside of the resident muscle as he finally sheathed himself fully.

A low growl vibrated from his throat over his tongue onto Yamamoto's, then. If he could choose, he too would want to be with the rain guardian every night, loving him or get loved by him til dawn, but their life was not meant to be that way. Maybe that made their time together even more precious and special and their feelings so much deeper.

* * *

His lover's next words came out as an erotic moan, and it took all of Yamamoto's will power to not push Gokudera down onto the balcony floor and ride him. How was it possible for someone to be so damn sexy!

It was then that he felt his beloved bomber pull his hips forward a bit, and the taller man moaned ecstatically the next minute when the tip of Gokudera's erection pressed against his entrance.

"Oh, Hayato! _Hayato!_" Yamamoto called out in wanton desire, his whole body shuddering with anticipation as he waited for his beloved to enter him. His hazel eyes stared imploringly into the bomber's the next second, begging the other to hurry up and enter him.

"I need you, too," the rain guardian gasped out in response to Gokudera's words before a strained groan fell from his lips. His beloved was just beginning to push himself inside of the taller man, and Yamamoto was finding the movement very straining on his part. With every movement, the pain escalated for the poor swordsman, which caused his fingers to dig into his beloved's sides. His cries of pain increased in volume too, and Yamamoto was just amazed that their union could hurt so badly after their first round.

Assuming it was the lack of lube on both of their parts, Yamamoto just tried to deal with the pain. There was nothing he could do to change things now, so all he could do was bear with it.

Thankfully, that was where Gokudera saw fit to distract him with a searing kiss. The rain guardian moaned happily at the feeling. What Yamamoto didn't realize then was that the kiss would become more than just a distraction for him. It seemed that his beloved was doing everything in his power to make him forget the pain his backside was going through, because Gokudera was using everything he knew to kiss Yamamoto more thoroughly than ever before. The Japanese swordsman swore that he had never experienced such a kiss. It was beyond mind blowing to the point that he could barely even feel the pain as his lover finally pushed himself completely inside of him.

When their lips parted, the two of them panting for breath, Yamamoto stared at his lover with a half-lidded, dazed look. He felt such a mixture of pleasure and pain then that his mind felt a bit overwhelmed.

The two of them just held each other then as they waited for their breathing to even, and for the majority of Yamamoto's pain to subside. When the taller man finally felt ready, one of his hands caressed the side of this beloved's face before he placed a delicate kiss against Gokudera's lips.

"Love me, Hayato," Yamamoto whispered out breathlessly then as he stared tenderly down into Gokudera's eyes. "Please...make me forget everything else."

* * *

Only when he was fully sheathed inside his lover did the storm guardian end the kiss. The two of them panted heavily. Yamamoto looked utterly sexy. His half-closed eyes made Gokudera believe that he had enjoyed the kiss fully. This knowledge made him feel a little better. He hated the thought that he had hurt his lover for real.

Holding each other tight, their gazes were locked while they stayed still. For a few long moments, no words were exchanged, yet their deep feelings and the love they felt for each other was almost tangible between them.

A big, strong, calloused hand stroked his cheek very tenderly, then. He was the only one to ever feel it being gentle like this. Takeshi's warm, soft lips touched his, and with a soft moan, he closed his eyes for a second, just floating in the warm, fuzzy feeling the actions created.

He opened his eyes again as their mouths separated and the swordsman's warm breath poured new pleas onto him. A new flash of lightning lit up Yamamoto's face. Gokudera saw the love in the hazel orbs, but he saw the lingering pain and the doubts, too.

"I will, my love," he promised, his voice raw with heartfelt emotion. "Just let yourself fall, I will take care of you."

While one hand buried itself in Yamamoto's wet, raven hair, the other grasped the other's fleshy globe tighter. He moved his hip in a rotating fashion then, groaning at the friction. With a little more movement, Gokudera felt more than heard the squishy sounds of his semen (that had filled the swordsman a short while ago) overflowing and coating their skin.

"Now it's gonna be better," the storm guardian whispered reassuringly.

His stiff cock moved more easily, then. Still, he opted for shallow movements and a rotation of his hips when he was deep inside.

"Feel me, Takeshi...we're one...you're mine...and I'll always be yours."

A deep moan filled his ears at his words. His short nails lightly scratched the back of Yamamoto's head then as he sucked a colorful hickey into his neck, and snapped his hip for a single, hard thrust. Again he rotated his hip, barely brushing his lover's sweet spot.

"Feel me...deep inside...giving you pleasure...making you scream...I'll always be the only one."

With a husky growl, he returned to the shallow thrusts. He knew it would feel like teasing to Takeshi, but the moans and sexy words tumbling from his lover's lips were proof enough that he enjoyed it. Also, Gokudera knew that slow loving that kept him tensed up and denied fast satisfaction actually tired the swordsman out more than the hard and fast kind.

* * *

Lightning flashed across the sky, illuminating his lover's face for a split second. Yamamoto was able to see Gokudera staring up at him with all the devotion in the world as the other promised him that he'd make him forget everything.

He felt the bomber's fingers dig into his hair and backside then, the other's touch causing a light gasp to escape Yamamoto before said gasp turned into a moan when his beloved swiveled his hips. The friction was sensual, the movement becoming more erotic as the taller man heard the squish of Gokudera's semen inside his tight channel.

Reassuring words reached his ears then as Gokudera started to thrust slow and shallowly into him, the teasing bomber going in deeper occasionally with a well-practiced rotation of his hips. Even though the movements weren't hitting his sweet spot in the slightest, Yamamoto didn't care, because the friction was still present. He could no longer feel the pain from his lover's intrusion, because the other's movements, plus the very idea that Gokudera was moving inside of him, was more than enough to make him forget.

Pleasure-filled moans tumbled from the rain guardian's lips as his stormy counterpart started growling sexily into his ear, his words sending rapturous shivers down Yamamoto's spine. Before the swordsman could catch his breath, though, three amazing things happened simultaneously. First, Gokudera scratched the back of Yamamoto's head in just the right way, secondly, the shorter Italian sucked hard against the most sensitive part of his neck, and lastly, Gokudera thrust hard into him, followed by a rotation of his hips. The surprised rain guardian cried out joyously at the movements, the feeling so intense that Yamamoto's erection started to leak precum.

Even though his lover's last movement had felt amazing, a light whimper trailed after Yamamoto's ecstatic shout. Gokudera had been so close to hitting his sweet spot, and it was obvious that the other was teasing him now if the shallow thrusts against his backside were anything to go by again.

The very thought that his lover was personally teasing him and trying to make their union last, turned Yamamoto on all the same. His beloved's hot words of desire were only adding fuel to the taller man's euphoria.

"Shit, Hayato!" Yamamoto growled out huskily as his lover continued to thrust shallowly into him and rotate his hips. "Fuck! Fuck! Ohh, keep moving….Keep moving…Don't stop…"

The rain guardian's breath quickened exponentially as he was turned on more than his pleasure-filled brain cared to remember. The very fact that Gokudera was moving against him was highly erotic in itself, so what would happen when the other started screwing him seriously?

With one hand gripping one of his lover's arms, and the other cupping the back of Gokudera's neck, Yamamoto started thrusting against the other's movements in hopes of deeper penetration.

"Fuck me, Hayato! Fuck me, please!" The highly aroused swordsman begged as he tightened his one leg around his beloved's waist as if to bring the other even closer to him, and picked up the pace of his thrusts. "I need you. I need everything!"

With is hazel eyes staring imploringly into Gokudera's green, Yamamoto made his final plea.

"I want you to fuck me so hard that my body will leave an imprint in the wall," the taller man growled out with desperate need, his voice growing louder with every word that left his mouth until he was shouting. "I want you to make me come harder than I ever have before! Please, Hayato! Just fuck me harder already!"

* * *

A soft whimper left Yamamoto's lips at the shallow thrusts. Soon, he cursed again, which turned on Gokudera like nothing else. He just loved to hear the swordsman like that. Just like the other begged for, he kept on moving in the same way, but, very soon, it seemed that this just wasn't enough anymore.

Yamamoto moved against him, and pulled him in tighter with his leg. Again he begged, only this time, more explicitly. One look at the glazed over hazel eyes was enough to melt the storm guardian on the spot. There was no way he could deny Takeshi anything if he looked at him like that. The next demands that poured from the sinful lips were absolutely explicit. Even though they were not too rational, Gokudera was overwhelmed by the urge to fulfill them, nonetheless.

"Damn it, Takeshi...you're so fuckin' sexy...I could never deny you."

He snapped his hips then, penetrating deep.

"Aaaah...so fuckin' goo~d!"

Gokudera withdrew almost fully then and thrust in deep again, setting a fast pace to fulfill his beloved's wish. His hand at the Japanese swordsman's backside urged him to move with him as the fingers of the other hand clenched in the other's thick, wet hair. Growling lowly, the silver-haired Italian crushed his lips demandingly against his lover's once more. His tongue claimed Yamamoto as thoroughly as his hard cock did then, ravishing the eager swordsman.

The slapping of skin against skin managed to drown out the rushing of the rain as Gokudera snapped his hips, ramming himself into the overwhelming heat of his beloved. He wanted to give him everything he wanted, everything he needed. The smaller man drank in the sweet sounds of lust in their passionate kiss, their tongues tangling so wildly that he was wondering whether they would be able to separate when they had to breathe again.

* * *

A moaned out curse was the only answer Yamamoto got before his lover's hips smacked hard against his backside, the other's erection penetrating the taller man fast and deep.

"Yes, Hayato! Yes!" Yamamoto screamed out in ecstasy, his fingernails digging into his beloved's neck and side as Gokudera started up a fast pace. Rapturous moans escaped the swordsman's lips as, at his beloved's silent urgings, he started thrusting against the other's hips. Gokudera was moving within him so deeply then, the friction between them escalating to almost mind blowing levels, and yet…it still wasn't enough…Yamamoto needed more…He needed Gokudera to hit that certain spot.

Before the rain guardian could so much as utter this thought, though, he felt Gokudera's fingers dig into his scalp before the other's lips were slammed up against his. Yamamoto was practically blown away by the surprise kiss, his beloved's tongue overwhelming him in seconds as it delved as deeply into his mouth as Gokudera's hot length was doing to his backside.

Yamamoto was literally tongue tied then as his lover's tongue wrapped around his in a desperate tussle. With the hard, deep thrusts of his lover, and the way their tongues tangled together, Yamamoto had never felt more connected to a single person in his life. His erotic moans vibrated against Gokudera's mouth and tongue, but a few restless whimpers made their way through as well. He needed his beloved deeper!

When the two of them finally parted for breath, Yamamoto was hardly able to regain it with the way he and Gokudera were thrusting against each other. The taller man was moaning and gasping in pleasure with every breath, so he wasn't sure if he would actually be able to form any words.

"Ha…Haya…to…" Yamamoto tried to gasp out through his cries of ecstasy as he met his lover's movements with exact precision. "Dee…per…need…more…"

* * *

Even though the rain guardian met his thrusts, and their union was about as fast as possible, Gokudera heard the other whimper. He knew that it wasn't enough before Yamamoto told him so. In their current position, though, he couldn't go any deeper. Still, this was what his beloved asked for in sexy gasps.

To give the other what he wanted, they needed to change their position. As he continued to pump hard into the swordsman, the bomber tried to think of the easiest way.

"Put...your arms...around my neck," he demanded then as the hand that had scratched Yamamoto's head dropped lower to possessively claim the other's free back cheek.

When the other's arms were secure around his neck, Gokudera gave the raven-haired swordsman's ass a suggestive lift. Usually it was him in this position, with his legs wrapped tightly around his Japanese lover and getting fucked against the wall, but tonight, things were just different. Yamamoto instinctively understood what was expected of him, and wrapped the other leg around him. The next thrust drove him in deeper than before and at the perfect angle, judging by the scream that was torn from Takeshi's lips.

"Oh yeah! Scream for me!"

Pressing his beloved against the wall for support, the storm guardian gave it his best, ramming deep and hard into the tight channel, and aiming for that spot that drove his beloved Takeshi wild. While his backside was still getting drenched by the falling rain, his front broke in sweat at holding his taller lover up and screwing him into the wall. He didn't care, though. He didn't care whether his sore muscles would kill him tomorrow. All he cared about was giving his lover everything, and exhausting him to the point that he didn't have to deal with the pain this day had caused him anymore.

His hands kneaded the firm globes as he rammed himself home between them, again and again. He tormented the other's neck and shoulders with sucking kisses and bites, knowing his beloved liked the possessive marks and enjoyed the slight pain involved.

"Let...go...c-cum for me...Takeshi~...drench me... with your cum," Gokudera growled as he summoned his last reserves, putting on a last burst of speed, and pelted Yamamoto's sweet spot relentlessly.

* * *

A hot demand answered him in turn, causing Yamamoto to feel confused for a bit before he complied with his lover's request. As soon as the taller man had readjusted his arms, he felt Gokudera's hand leave his hair to grasp his other butt cheek. Yamamoto cried out at the feeling of his lover digging his fingers into his backside, absolutely loving the possessiveness that Gokudera was showing.

When he felt his beloved lift his hips with is hands the next second, the rain guardian automatically understood what was expected of him. Lifting his other leg, he quickly wrapped it around his lover's waist, and put his full weight on Gokudera, the other's hands the only things completely supporting his weight at the moment.

Before Yamamoto could suggest the other should push him against the wall again for better support, Gokudera thrust hard against him, the other's member driving into him deeper than before and hitting his sweet spot directly.

The loudest, most rapturous scream Yamamoto could ever remember producing was torn from the swordsman's lips as his lover continued to pound into him. Gokudera was screaming and moaning as well, egging the taller man on in absolute ecstasy as he pressed Yamamoto up against the wall again and started driving into him as hard, fast, and as deep as he could go. Gokudera was slamming into his sweet spot over and over again without remorse, and his taller companion absolutely loved it.

Yamamoto practically lost himself then to his pleasure as his beloved kneaded his soft backside with his fingers, bit and sucked wildly at his neck, and rammed into him over and over again. The swordsman was so overwhelmed by the pleasure that all he could do was sit back and scream with wild, euphoric abandon. He could hardly think, could barely remember to breathe with every scream encouraged from his burning throat to the point that he hardly heard Gokudera's next words. Yamamoto had heard them, though, and it was those sexy words of his lover that finally brought him over the edge.

"HAYATO!" Yamamoto screamed at the top of his lungs, putting the crashing thunder around them to shame as his orgasm ripped through him like a searing hot sword. His muscles spasmed out of control as the taller man continuously screamed out his lover's name over and over again, and as he ejaculated long and hard onto the both of them. Gokudera continued to thrust into him, even after he orgasmed shortly after Yamamoto; the storm guardian's hips never decreasing in precision or speed as he thrust hard and deep into the rain guardian's tight, constricting channel.

When the two of them finally came down from their highs, Yamamoto felt absolutely exhausted. He had ejaculated three times in the last hour, and his body just couldn't take it anymore. Breathing heavily, the taller man rested his head between Gokudera's neck and shoulder and kissed the wet, heated skin there.

"Thank…you…Hayato…" the exhausted rain guardian whispered out with a content smile before his heavy eyelids finally closed and he instantly fell asleep with his lover still connected to him. Yamamoto had never felt so utterly loved as he did then. He knew that he was truly blessed to have someone like Gokudera in his life, and he would never trade him for anything else in the world.

* * *

His words had barely left his lips when Takeshi screamed his name in absolute bliss, drowning out the still raging storm. Just like the bomber had demanded, his lover's warm essence drenched his stomach, and even sprayed up to his chest.

Just a second after Yamamoto, his own orgasm tore through him. He shouted his beloved's name as lightning raced along his nerves and fireworks exploded before his eyes. Once more, he flooded the swordsman's tight channel, making him overflow, since he still pumped into him hard and fast, making both their orgasms last as long as possible. Although he felt exhausted, and his arms hurt under the strain and the weight, he ignored it and gave his lover everything he had to offer for as long as his own name rang in his ears.

Only when the last tremor subsided, and Takeshi relaxed fully in his hold, did Gokudera stop his movements. A warm smile played across his lips as the rain guardian snuggled his head against him.

"You're very welcome," he whispered breathlessly.

A second later, the storm guardian realized that his wish had been fulfilled and that his plan had worked out. Yamamoto was utterly exhausted and asleep in his arms. A relieved sigh left the silver-haired bomber then. His own strength was at an end, and he wouldn't have known how to keep going much longer. But, as it was, he was just incredibly thankful for the respite his beloved was granted now.

Very carefully, he shifted his hold on the taller man. When he lifted him a little higher to get his arm under his butt, his slackening member slipped out, making the sleeping man whimper. There was nothing Gokudera could have done to change it, and, luckily, Yamamoto stayed asleep, nonetheless. His other arm wrapped around the other's back then, so that he had a secure hold on his beloved. With only slightly wobbly legs from his own exhaustion, the storm guardian carried his companion off to bed.

As gently as he could, he put Yamamoto down on the mattress, but when he tried to free himself to get them cleaned and close the glass door for the night, heart wrenching whimpers elicited from the sleeping rain guardian's lips as he reflexively tightened his hold. With a soft sigh, Gokudera stroked the agitated swordsman and just lay down beside him. The glass door had been open this whole time, so what difference would it make? And the stickiness of their bodies could be washed away in a long, hot bath sometime later tomorrow. The only important thing was Yamamoto's comfort.

Keeping their bodies in contact to reassure his sleeping lover, he pulled the covers up and around their wet bodies. Gokudera wrapped his arms around his beloved swordsman then, pulling him close to keep him warm and safe. With a soft moan, Takeshi snuggled close, his breathing soon even and deep.

Although he was exhausted himself, the storm guardian couldn't sleep quite yet. He softly stroked the sleeping swordsman's back as he looked out into the night. The storm had finally stopped, and only the soft dripping of a slow falling rain could be heard.

As he held and caressed the most precious person in the whole wide world in his arms, tears as soft as the rain drops outside fell from the storm guardian's eyes. He wept for the special kind of virginity that had been taken from his loved one that day, and for his inability to keep Yamamoto safe from the cruelty of the world. His last tears, though, before he finally fell asleep himself, were tears of relief that his lover had survived that day and was safe here in his arms.


End file.
